The Dragonfable Chronicles: The New Hero
by The IronRAVEN xvx
Summary: A rogue with a dark past in search for a bright future stumbles in the world of Dragonfable. What is in store for him in this new world? I suck at summaries just read and find out. R&R. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Dragonfable.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sup guys! This is my very first fic published here and it will always be. I've gone a long way from being that rash newbie of a fanfic author that I used to be. I've observed how my writing evolved through the times and I noticed how lacking my writing style before so I've decided to do a major edit. Every edited chapter will come along with every new chapter update. Read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonfable as it is a property of Artix Entertainment.

* * *

**The Dragonfable Chronicles: **

**The New Hero**

**Chapter One: A Very Unusual Morning**

"Somebody help me!" A man's voice not quite far ahead of me cried out in panic as I sprinted through the muddy marsh with the storm unleashing its full fury. The heavens were dark, occassionaly lit up briefly by lightning as it crackled and flashed while a heavy downpour accompanied by strong gusts of wind slapped against my face and body. None of it managed to bother me nor deter my swift movements as I dash through the open field with my eyes gazed forward, focused on one and only one thing.

"Someone help me please!", The voice persisted, almost completely drowned by the raging storm. After a few more seconds, a silhouette of a dark robed man running for his dear life, flailing his arms in the air, became clearer. I began to zoom in until I was close enough to see his mud-splattered clothes and hear his panicked gasps as he begins to slow down. By now I was two to three meters away from him and still gaining. I then drew out my twin daggers. The metal unsheathing seemed to sound so clear to the old man as he tried desperately to escape but it was all to no avail. His aged body seemed to tire even more by each second and as I expected, he eventually collapsed face first into the muddy grass. He laid on his back, heaving for air. In a split second, I was on top of him. My foot beside his shoulder while the other on his chest. The chase was over.

"P-please Vincent, w-why are you d-doing this?", I stared down at him, my expressionless face buffeted by wind and rain with tiny droplets making their way down my chin. Then, the man began to sob. His tears making streaks on his mud-covered face. Thunder rumbled and lightning flickered constantly. I raised my arms, the daggers' tips pointed at his throat.

"Vincent, don't do this. You can still turn back! There has to be a good reason behind what you're doing. Please. Please I beg of you. I beg of you..." His eyes was gazing into mine pleading for mercy. I stared back for a few moments, oblivious to any of his pleas, and brought my weapons downward straight through his throat. As the blades pierced his skin, the man- squeaked?

_SQQUUEEEAAAKKK! Crunch!_

I sat up from the base of the tree where I was sleeping facing towards the strange sound with my daggers drawn. A couple of feet away from me across my now dead campfire was a small orange wild cat with a field mouse dangling lifelessly on its lips staring at me for a second before swiftly turning away with its meal. Around them lay the remnants of my previous meal last night which might have brought them here. I sighed, sheathed my weapons and combed my messy raven hair with my hand. My thoughts then wandered on the dream I just had. A different dream this time and as always, it felt so real as if it was happening…again. I winced as I try to push back the memories from all those fateful nights which came flooding back into my mind. Different time…different people…but all the same conclusions. They were all killed. All killed by me. I sat back, feeling bone-tired even though I just woke up, as if I did the whole thing over again while I was sleeping.

Leaning my head on the tree's trunk, I closed my eyes. It seemed like no matter how far away I move from my village, those dreams still manage to haunt me. It makes me restless, guilty from everything. I could hear their voices. Screaming. Pleading for me to spare them but end up dying anyway. I remember all their faces. That banker, that farmer, even that little girl, and now it was that friar. When I finally opened my eyes, I looked up to see streaks of sunlight filtering through the lush yellow-green clumps of leaves. Birds sang and flutter from tree to tree. Squirrels scamper with their nuts. I slowly stood up and walked over to the ridge of the valley overlooking the vast plains and forests that seemed to stretch far beyond what my eyes can see. I realized that I've gotten really far away from my home. At least, what's left of it, which isn't much. In a distance, I spotted a kidney-shaped lake sparkling from the morning sun and a river channeling from it on both opposite ends. The river was long, snaking into the heart of the forest to the vast green plains and through the valley before passing under an ancient bridge made of stone and wood.

A bridge? Hmm… maybe a town is nearby. I continued to stare at the beautiful scenery. A sense of peace enveloped my being calming my restless mind. I stood there taking in all of its beauty. The beauty of nature that anyone could, no matter who they are, could notice if they would simply stop and just look around for a second. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice a large shadow zoom above me and find myself face to face with a-

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Not much changes were made. Just a few grammatical and spelling fixes plus a few edits on the plot details. This was my very first chapter in my fanfic career. After all the editing, I've come to realize how careless I'd been back then and how rushed everything was. I'll be proofreading and editing the other chapters soon as well. That's all for now. Iron Raven out...


	2. Chapter 2

Mhm… here's chapter 2. This is where the story really starts. It's mainly composed of the first cut-scene Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

**Chapter Two: My Problems With a Priestess, **

**Her Dragon and the Box. **

_HUGE! TERRIFYING! BLOOD RED DRAGON! _, my mind screamed out loud. It was gigantic, as large as a castle tower. Its piercing green eyes paralyzing me in an instant. Its teeth, about the size of my daggers, bared. Its claws, as long as my arm, gleamed ominously.

I just stood there in shock, mouth hung open, eyes wide. My whole body seemed to harden like cement. I was totally in shock it never occurred to me to draw my weapons. Even if I did, its totally hopeless, I could hack at the monster all day long and I'll only give it a minor discomfort but scratch all that. Judging by how the dragon is reacting towards me, forget the whole day, I might only have a few seconds left.

The creature kept hovering in front of me. Its wings beating creating occasional gusts of wind. And then, the unthinkable happened, it lowered its head, its snout touching the edge of the ridge. My first impression was it wants me to pet it, but I saw its eyes, still staring at me full of hate and I pushed the thought away. Just then, a tiny furry red creature with long, hopped off the dragon's head.

"Hiyas!", it greeted me and announced, "The path is clear priestess."

I just stared at it wondering what it was talking about and why it even talks when a woman with her head covered with a hood and wore a pure white silk dress that rippled from the wind, also made her way from the dragon's head and stepped into the ridge. She was carrying a large black box, gilded with gold. I shifted my gaze at her but couldn't make out her face for it was covered by the hood and she was standing beside me.

"Please pardon us friend," she said with a voice regal and noble, "we were just passing through." And with that she resumed walking through the woods the little red creature following her. Now it was just the dragon end me. I wonder why it hasn't ripped me to shreds yet? It just hovered there like it's deciding what to do with me. Its so unusual. Back in my village, dragons were aggressive and will kill on sight and they were often hunted down, they were not as large as this one though. Not even close. So why is this one different?

The dragon stayed like that for a couple more seconds before letting out a huge roar and flew up straight to the skies. As I watch it soar beyond the clouds, I released my breath ( which I was probably holding all this time) and sat back on the grass. I don't know what's more crazy: a dragon popping out of nowhere and looked like it was about eat you only to deliver a little red walking "thing" and a box carrying priestess and then flying away _or_ a priestess stepping out of the Dragon Express and walked away like it was nothing.

I sighed. Since I had nothing better to do and my morning was already ruined I decided to follow the path where they went. It might lead me to a village. I stood up, brushed my clothes, and began walking in their direction. It only took me a few steps when I overheard them talking. Their voices coming from around the corner.

" Oh my, who put this carpet in the middle of the forest?", a voice said. Definitely from the priestess.

"Oh noes! That's not a carpet, it's a gorillaphant!" , a tiny voice shouted in alarm,

_RRROOOAAARRRR!, _a loud roar was bellowed by an unseen creature.

"Don't worry princess, I will protect you!", the tiny voice said.

There was a loud smacking sound and I saw the tiny red thing hurtling towards me and landing on my feet face down. It looked so pathetic I wanted to kick it back but I know that would be mean so I bent down and helped it up. The priestess was now all alone with that… that.. I shook my head. I forgot the name but it doesn't matter right now.

"C'mon little fella let's save her!", I ran through the corner and came face to face with a large furry gray creature with buffed up arms and long sharp-pointed tusks. The tiny red one took its place beside me as the gray creature charged, its eyes filled with discomfort like it was irritated as if it was disturbed in its sleep. I knew what that feels like at first hand. I dove aside as a large gray body barreled on where I was before. The little red one slapped the gorilla-thing in the face with a stick but it just seem to annoy it. The gorilla-thing tried to swipe at it but it was too fast and relatively small so it just walked in the middle of its legs. I drew my twin daggers and charged. I ducked as its swinging arm barreled past and slashed my daggers upward.

_RRROOOAAARRRR!_, the gorilla-thing staggered back, its chest bore two large gaping wounds in the form of a V and bleeding heavily. Its eyes gazed at me with pure hate, I only made it even more angrier. It charged its arms raised and its head lowered. I figured he was about to slam me with both of its arms so I decided to jump over it. Big Mistake. It swung its head up and my foot got caught in its tusk. I fell on its furry back and it grabbed my leg and threw me to a nearby tree. I sat up dazed. In the corner of my eye I saw the tiny red thing get swiped and flew off behind the bush. I didn't know what happened to it by then. It then turned towards the priestess it lowered its head and just when it was about to charge I dove on its back and stabbed both of my daggers on the side of its neck. It grunted, unable to roar because I've already cut its vocal cords, blood dripped on its throat and in a few seconds fell of the ground.

I stood up with a sigh of relief. The tiny red thing crawled out of the bush a little dazed with a few scrapes and bruises but not so bad. Except for a 3 inch gash in my lower left calf and a sore back, I feel fine, more or less. The priestess placed down the box and ran over to the red one, scooped it in her arms and ran to check on me. I limped forward to meet her.

" Thank you for saving me, brave rogue.", the priestess said gratefully, " How is your wound?"

" It's nothing, just a scratch." I replied sheepishly.

"Oh well then," ,she sighed with relief, " May I know the name of my hero?"

"But priestess", the red one intervened, " you said his name was Vincent who is destined to-"

"What- ", I interjected, confused.

The priestess let out another sigh and said, "Twilly… Alas we are out of time. Good rogue may I ask I favor of thee?"

" Of course! Anything", I said though I was wondering: since when did the words "good" and "rogue" came together? Sure I was a rogue but a good one? Now I'm even more confused.

"Would you please tell Captain Rolith that we are taking the shortcut. He is at Oaklore Keep." She pointed through a clearing and I spotted a stone castle not too far from here and finally said with finality, " I am certain we will cross paths again."

"Especially since he is going to take the Black Dragon Box and-" the one finally called Twilly intervened again only to be cut off by a priestess' sigh, who already had the box in her arms again, and they walked off before I could even ask what I would do with that so-called Black Dragon Box. I sighed and began to limp towards the castle feeling a little uncomfortable since I'm going to meet a Captain of the guard inside a fort. I wonder what will happen if they knew who I really am?

**A/N: **sigh* So our hero's adventure has begun. Will he get arrested or even executed and stuff like that since he is a rogue? Stay tuned and don't forget to review! I may not be able to update much since I got college and stuff but don't worry guys I won't give up on this story…yet(if I get some reviews) The Iron Raven taking off!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N:**. HUGE THANKS to Mritha for being the first one to review! It's the very first review I got from my very first fanfic. Thanks again! Here comes chapter three. Enjoy!...**)**

**Chapter 3: Oaklore**

After limping and generally feeling miserable for fifteen minutes with my leg going numb every single step and constantly dripping blood making a tiny flood in my boot, I managed to make it to the gates of Oaklore Keep. There were three people and a large black dragon, but not as large as the one I encountered earlier, outside. One of them was fully suited in armor so I haven't been able to identify him. The other two, however, had their faces without their helms covering them. The first one to my left had long brown hair cascading down to his back. He had a bushy beard and a serious expression. He also wore a different kind of armor and a bull helm. I limped past him and he just snorted and went back on arranging the straps of the dragon's saddle and didn't even give me a second look. The other one was a little more friendly though as I approached him and asked where a guy named Captain Rolith is.

"You're hurt!", he said ignoring my question, " Why don't we visit Sir

Junn first in the infirmary? Your name is-?

"Umm…its Vincent", I finally said. A little reluctant to give my real name due to the fact that they may identify me as one of the well-known assassins in the realm of Locklaven, my hometown. That's the only thing I need for them to lock me up in the dungeon and rot there for eternity or they won't waste any time and just burn me at the stake.

"Mhm… my name's Ano but call me Sir Ano since I'm a knight and all!," he chuckled, rubbing his dark hair and then his pointy nose. He doesn't seem to find my name even slightly familiar, which is good. " C'mon, I'll take you there", He slung my arm around his back and we walked in.

The infirmary was located in the farthest corner of the castle. Sir Junn was arranging his medical shelf with his back turned when we arrived. He had short cropped red-orange hair with one of those headbands with a metal circle that doctors wear.**(A/N: **Honestly, I don't know what that is or what it is for**)**. " Hey Junn! I got another one for you here.", Sir Ano called out.

"Another one?", Sir Junn said. His voice sound a little tired. " You knights simply don't eat your apples everyday anymore do you?"

I glanced around the room and saw injured knights, with full armor included, resting on a dozen beds. No wonder he's tired. He turned around and saw me. " Well, well. It's a rogue this time?" He looked down and saw my leg. " Mhm…." He studied my wound as he bent down to have a better look at it. " A little deep but not that bad, have him sit in that bed over there Ano." He ordered as he over went to his medicine shelf and Sir Ano obeyed.

I sat down as Sir Junn walked over to me carrying a white towel, some bandages, a glass jar filled with brown substance, and a vial with red liquid on it. He bent down, lifted my leg and pulled back my pants leg. He then poured the red liquid from the vial to my wound and it began to sizzle and turn to red foam. It didn't hurt since its all numb and all. He then wiped it off, exposing the now clean but open flesh. The cut wasn't really that deep as I thought. And then, he poured the content of the jar on the cut this time, letting out a thick amber-colored substance that smelled suspiciously of honey and my leg lost its numbness and felt the cool touch of the honey substance. Finally, he wrapped my leg with the bandage. "That should do it!," he stood up and concluded while dusting his hands.

"Its disgusting!", Sir. Ano who was watching this whole time exclaimed.

" You will see more of that", Sir. Junn said to him "A life of a knight is an occupational hazard you know. Maybe one day you'll visit me without an arm or leg or your body even cut in half! I'm not saying I didn't encounter any situation like those. "

"I'm going back to my post!" said Ano, totally disgusted. And with that, he left the infirmary in a hurry.

Sir. Junn sighed and muttered, "Newbie", he turned to me and said, " Well it seems you're ready to go. You may resume you business whatsoever or stay here and rest for a while Mr.-?"

"Vincent, its Vincent." I said. Now a little more confident that no one recognizes me. " I better go find Captain Rolith."

"Okay Mr Vincent , don't come back here so soon! Captain Rolith is always at the Keep's front doors. Farewell!" he waved and went back to arranging his medicine shelf. I stood up, checking my leg. It seems fine, like nothing really happened. I then left the infirmary and headed to the Keep.

As I was walking, I happened to pass by two knights by a catapult. They were talking about some kind of lightning weapon and a faster way to travel the kingdom. One of them was sitting on the catapult's spoon and I'm guessing that's the 'faster way' they were talking about. He was totally excited while the other one was just giving sarcastic comments. I decided not to butt in their business and continued walking. I then passed by a building with an image of a candle imprinted on the sign above the door. The door was slightly ajar and a brown-haired woman wearing large round glasses with the same gray eyes as mine, was peaking. I waved at her and she giggled and closed the door abruptly. Oookkkaayyy…. I thought, moving on. Finally I arrived at the Keep. Its large double oak doors stood nearly 30 feet. I approached a blonde knight, assuming that he's Captain Rolith since he wore a grander type of armor with black trim and a gold strap hanging on the breastplate, he also wields a large golden hammer instead of a standard longsword.

"So another rogue happens to find this place again." He walked over to me, " Ano told me that your name is Vincent and you were looking for me. Well don't keep me waiting." He said with authority. He's the captain alright.

"Well sir, the priestess wants me to tell you that they are going to take shortcut and won't be passing by Oaklore." I reported.

"What were they thinking!", the captain said, aghast, " My knights reported that there has an increase in bandit activity in the woods nowadays and who knows what else!" The captain took a deep breath and ruffled his hair. When he finally calmed down, he spoke to me again. " Rogue, you're the one for this job. Judging by the time you arrived here, she ay not be out of the woods yet and maybe she'll never will. Find her and make sure she arrives at Falconreach at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Ummm…. Y-yes sir!" I stuttered, feeling like I'm a new recruit. I was about to turn around but he stopped me by the shoulder.

"Since you're going on a quest that I issued, you are now an honorary Pactagonal Knight and you have been granted access to the keep's armory. I suggest to pay it a quick visit before going on your way." With that, he let me go and went to the armory which is adjacent to where he was standing. I talked to knight named Sir Lee and he showcased the selection of daggers the he said where perfect for me. I turned down the offer since I already have one. He shrugged and just gave me a thin dark metal armor plate. It fitted me just right and its color went with my mostly black outfit. I thanked him and left the armory. Rolith nodded at me and I nodded back before dashing straight into the forest, hoping that I'm not too late.

**(A/N:** Chapters 4 and 5 are coming right up. All I have to do is type them!**)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: **I would also like to thank KoinuAndKokage for reviewing and showing my errors. I'll try to fix it once my plot becomes stable. Anyways, this is chapter's gonna have some action in it and probably the next one too. Expect violence. Here's chapter 3… Enjoy!"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonfable. (That came up late….)

**Chapter Four: And Then There's Drakath…**

I was dashing full-speed into the forest staring at endless rows of trees darting side by side . The noontime sun shining brightly but it didn't brighten my mood a bit. I was silently cursing myself over and over ever since I left the castle. How can I be so stupid, leaving them alone like that? They were only in the woods for the first few minutes and ran into a gorillaphant. Who knows what else is out there? I silently cursed again and kept moving.

In less than five minutes, I wounded back to where I last saw the priestess and Twilly, panting a little and slightly worried about my leg but it still seem to be fine. I turned to the shortcut, a little narrow winding dirt path littered with leaves, new and old. After I caught my breath, I sprinted through the shortcut. The sound of leaves crunching under my feet.

I continued running through the seemingly endless dirt path, wondering why the priestess called this the 'shortcut'. Its been about fifteen minutes and I felt myself getting tired but I still haven't seen any signs of the priestess or any indication that there is a village or any kind of civilization nearby. Luckily, the path didn't split into two or more directions so I just kept on following it.

When I thought I was never going to find the priestess and this path will go on forever, I spotted a familiar white figure ahead. It was the priestess still with the box in her hands, with Twilly beside her, but she is holding it defensively as if preventing someone from taking it. As I drew nearer, I noticed that they were not alone. There was a man with them and had her and Twilly backed against a tree. The man was closing in on them.

"Let them go….now!" I shouted as I halted a few feet from them, panting.

The man turned around to face me and smirked. He had a deep tan with long black spiky hair swaying to the side. He was wearing a metal visor on his forehead and a purple cape slung on his back. " You have no business here rogue," he warned. " Turn back now and leave before I lose my patience and have your carcass lie with theirs as soon as I'm done with them!"

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked.

"I am Drakath the rightful ruler of this accursed land! Once I have the Black Dragon Box, I shall obtain limitless power which then I will use to reclaim the throne!" Drakath laughs maniacally and then gave me an evil sneer. " Now get lost rogue, or I'll let your hide know how sharp my Marquis blade is!" He unsheathed a 4-foot long steel sword and aimed the tip at my face.

"Hero you must not let them have the box at all costs!" the priestess shouted behind Drakath.

Drakath let out a low growl and turned to the priestess. " And you should learn to shut up unless I tell you to speak!" I heard a loud slapping sound as the priestess head jerked sideways, her hood falling behind her head revealing her face. Drakath had hit her. I felt rage surge through my body. How dare he?

"Give me the box and I'll kill you quickly!" Drakath kicked aside Twilly who yelped, and grabbed the box with the priestess somehow holding on. He raised his closed fist and was about to punch her but he stopped mid-way as he felt the cold tip of my blade on his nape. "What the-" Drakath was about to say but I cut him off.

"Let…her…go…now." I said. My voice cold and filled with venom in every word. " If you think you're so tough, why are you picking on a woman instead of settling the score with me?"

Drakath slowly let go of the box. "You're going to be sorry you've messed with the Darkwolf Bandits!" And as he said it, a pair of leather-clad men emerged from the trees, their head covered with a cloth and they were wielding a spiky mace. They advanced on both sides, hefting their maces and stopped at a considerable swinging distance. " As you can see you are far outnumbered, that is, if you do not count these damsel here and that tiny weakling!"

_HIYAAA!_

Suddenly, we all heard a high-pitched yell as Twilly charged at Drakath and hit him square in the face with his twig. "That's for hitting me and the priestess!" Twilly shouted as Drakath fell back and let out a scream, he had dropped his sword and is cupping his bleeding nose. I kicked him aside and pulled the priestess away from the tree as two maces collide on its bark. The two thugs knelt to check on their leader. Drakath swatted their hands away and glared at us before shouting " I'm fine you idiots! Get them!"

The two men began closing in once more. The priestess moved away from my back. It's a good thing that she knew that I won't be fighting in one place and will be moving around quite often. Twilly ran over to the priestess as Drakath recovered and began to stand up, sword in hand. " You're so going to get it, rogue!" he growled in fury.

I drew my other dagger and assumed my fighting stance and said. " Stop hiding behind your thugs and fight me yourself!."

Drakath laughed. " And deny myself the advantages of numbers? Good one, rogue, but this is no game and I don't play by the rules!" The trio then charged at me. I've been in plenty of situations where I was outnumbered so this was nothing new but I've never fought anyone from the Darkwolf Bandits before so their fighting style is yet for me to discover.

I ducked as the first mace went swinging over my head and rolled forward. I parried Drakath's blade but broke off quickly as another mace swung at me. I could easily dodge maces since they were too slow but I can't keep this up forever. Twilly seemed to understand. He crept up behind them as I kept their attention on me. I charged head-on. Drakath's eyes widened he must have thought that I was crazy but he clutched his blade nonetheless. As I closed in, Twilly came from behind and whacked Drakath in the calf of his leg and then the other leg. "Why you little-!" Drakath yowled as he kneeled down. I saw my chance and plunged my dagger straight into the throat of one of his thugs. He fell back, convulsing. The other thug recovered from the unpleasant surprise and kicked off Twilly and sent him flying off. Drakath then swung upward, his blade making a gash on my arm as hopped back. The last remaining thug charged, with Drakath struggling not too far behind. As he swung his mace downward, I side-stepped, ducked, and stabbed him in the back of his thigh as he cried in pain. Drakath lunged at me with his blade scraping the side of my body plate and then he spun around for another strike but I stepped back and he missed. " I'll gut you!" he shouted, his thug still struggling to stand up. Drakath tried another overhead swing but he was blinded by his rage, making his attacks readable. I proceeded on blocking it. As his blade collided with both of mine, I was taken aback by his sheer strength but managed to hold it on to a stand still. Drakath glared at me and I glared back but at the corner of my eye, I saw the thug hobbling towards my back, breathing heavily and dragging his mace. An idea struck me, I pretended that I haven't noticed the thug and kept on glaring back at Drakath. We broke free and he went for another slash but this time I just didn't clash with his blade, I lodged it with the hilts of my daggers. As the man behind me bellowed and swung his mace straight to my head, I pulled my daggers up over me as Drakath's blade received the full impact of the mace, shattering it. A broken shard ripped through my cheek leaving a good sized cut. I quickly recovered from the impact and sliced through the man's veins in his arms. He cried out in pain as he dropped his weapon. I then slammed the butt of my dagger to the back of his head and he fell down unconscious.

"NOOO!" Drakath burst out, " That blade is a family heirloom!"

"That blade _was_ a family heirloom." I said, emphasizing on the 'was' part. " I suggest you leave now before I'm forced to kill you!"

That was the final straw. Drakath let out a scream, picked up his sword despite being broken and charged, swinging it madly while shouting through the top of his lungs. " I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL! YOUR FAMILY, YOUR FRIENDS, EVERYBODY!"

"I don't have a family, or even friends… they were already killed." I replied to his mad statements. He's gone crazy, I thought. I leapt sideways avoiding his first swing, he went for me again but I parried his already broken blade. " I guess I'll have to dig them up and hang them along with your dead body once I'm done with you." He concluded.

"You do NOT disrespect them!" I said coldly. That was it, he just made it personal , this guy's going down. As he charged at me again, I zoomed in and before he could make another wild swing, I deposited two slashes on his torso and two slashes on each of his arms. He was about to cry out but I slammed my knee to his gut as he groaned and hammered his head with the butt of my dagger. His beat up body rolled off into the grass. He looked dazed and in pain at the same time. I placed one of my foot in his chest as I towered above him with my daggers raised up, ready for the kill. My face back to that expressionless look that I once had all those nights ago.

"Do it," he groggily whispered. "Do it…"

And with that I brought down my daggers…only to be stopped by a small but firm grip on my arm. I turned and saw the priestess, her dark green eyes filled with warning.

" Don't…do it" she warned. " You can still change. There is still hope."

I snapped out of my trance and kept on gazing at her eyes, which were now sparkling with hope. I never really had taken a look on her face up until now, maybe because of the hood. She was beautiful, maybe in her thirties but something tells me she lived longer than that. Her long silvery white hair that went well with her pale complexion. Her cheek still a little red from Drakath's slap. I sighed and slowly lowered my arms and sheathed my daggers but my foot was still in Drakath's chest. " What do you mean change? You don't even know me." I asked.

" On the contrary, I've known you since you were born." She corrected. " I've known all about your struggles, how much you grieved and suffered as you lost them one by one. I know it all" **(A/N:** To be explained on further chapters, I'll occasionally drop in a few filler chapters about his past and what really happened to him along the way.**) **

"You're lying!" I said my voice a little shaky and harsh. " How could you know?"

" I have my reasons," she said knowingly and unaffected by my rudeness. " But for now, I suggest you let him go."

"Why! After all he's done you're just- WOAH! ARGH!" I cried out as Drakath who had recovered all this time grabbed hold of my ankle and spun it hard as pain shot through my whole body. I collapsed as Drakath rose up and ran through the forest declaring " I'll be back. You haven't seen the last of me!" before disappearing through the forest.

I winced and held up my ankle to take a better look. It pointed into an unusual direction. I had no time to study it further though as I heard Twilly's voice shouting from a distance. " Oh no you- ACK!". I saw him get knocked away by a small green creature with pointy ears and landed beside me, dazed with a large bruise on his head unmistakably in the shape of a boot.

" Oooohhhh! Mine!" He marveled as he picked up the box and ran away with it. I tried to stand but the priestess along with the pain in my ankle held me back.

"Stay my hero, let it go" she said to me. I stared at her with a surprised expression.

"But all this time I've-" I started to protest but she knelt down beside me and held up a finger in my lips.

"Shhh…. Theres no point of wasting the life of a noble hero such as yourself on a box." She replied gently. I stared at her in disbelief. After that gorillaphant and the run-in with the bandits, she would just let go of it?

" At ease, hero." She continued with a gentle smile as she wiped off my bloody cheek. " You will have your chance on retrieving it once more. Soon, but not now."

" Ummm…Alright. I'm sorry about earlier." I submitted. I can't help but obey her. Its not just because she was beautiful or anything, its that she seemed to radiate hope and comfort that can calm the spirits of everyone around her ( maniacs like Drakath not included). She nodded, letting me know that she understood. I watched her in wonder as she went over to Twilly who was still a little dazed.

" Forgive me priestess, I failed you not just once but countless times!" he said miserably, close to tears.

"There, there brave one," she bent down and stroked his head affectionately still in the gentle smile of hers. " You might not have the strength but you have a brave heart. A heart of a true hero." There she is again with the radiating hope and comfort thing, I thought.

" Do you really think so?" he beamed. Like a child being told by a parent that he/she could do better.

"Why would I lie?" she laughed gently and turned to me. " Alas, I'm afraid we should continue with our journey. There have been too many delays. We should be on my dwelling before sundown."

I looked up at the sky and noticed that it was already late afternoon. Time sure flies when you're having fun or in my case, a lot of trouble. And then I remembered the last time I left them on their own. " But priestess, what if something happens again? And also, I have a lot to ask you about." I told her.

"In time my hero," she replied. " Now is simply not the time and place for this but if you happen to come by Sunbreeze Grove, my humble dwelling, then we should have plenty of time for ourselves. There is also no need for you to be anxious for you will accompany us until we reach the bridge to Falconreach. Do you suppose I'll leave my hero, who fought and save my life, lying around here after all he has done? There will be knights stationed there I suppose. We will be safe once when we reach the bridge for Falconreach is near and we are almost home-free."

"Home-free!" Twilly chimed in.

" Sounds like a plan." I agreed while she nodded and outstretched her hand to me and I took it. She helped me stand up and slung my arm into her shoulders. "Then come, we must not tarry any longer." She concluded as we ventured back into the woods.

**(A/N: **whew! I thought that'll never end. It's a little rushed up because I remembered that I had to leave the house and won't be back for sometime. Sorry, I'll try to fix that. Before I leave, I was really wondering: is Twilly a boy or a girl? Oh well I'll be expecting your answers. I won't be able to update in about 3 to four days. Sorry 'bout that. The Iron Raven taking off!**)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: **I can't believe I've already typed this and yet I forgot to upload it! Good thing our vacation was cut short. My parents and sister are in the hospital after eating some salad thing ( I'm not in to salads that time, Lucky me!) so I'm staying in the hotel most of the time and I'm back to typing some more. Anyways here's chapter 5. Hope you like it! In other related concerns, Twilly is officially a boy in my fic. Special thanks to Lysana, Mritha and KoinuAndKagure for reading and reviewing. Enjoy…..**)**

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* I do not own Dragonfable. If I did, I would have made a motion picture out of it.

**Chapter Five: Hydra!**

The priestess was right. In about ten minutes, we made it out of the woods and came upon a wide bridge made of stone and wood spanning across the river about 40 feet long and about 15 feet wide . Maybe it was the same one I saw earlier today before my whole world went topsy-turvy. It was getting dark now, with only a few streaks of sunlight peering between the mountains turning the river into a mellow shade of orange. A knight who was stationed in the edge of the bridge wearing a full-visor helm waved and came up to us.

"What's a fine-looking lady doing with a moglin and rogue I must say?" the knight greeted.

"Hello Mr. Knight!" Twilly greeted cheerfully.

"Yeah… umm hi." I waved back.

"Pardon us, we were just passing through and came across some bandits. Fortunately we were saved by this rogue . Would you mind if you escort him back to Oaklore and see that he is properly treated?" The priestess asked in a kindly manner.

"Well why not? I happen to be getting back there since my shift is over anyway." The knight took my arm and slung it in his shoulder this time. The priestess stepped back and nodded.

"I haven't properly introduced myself, I reckon?" She held out here hand. " I am Lady Celestia, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I owe you my life."

I chuckled and shook her hand with my free one. She then planted a kiss on my forehead as a blessing, I blushed a little, and then said "Farewell, for now."

"Seeyas!" Twilly waved with his stick as both of them turned and headed for the bridge.

When they were far enough, I heard the knight marveled "One mighty, fine woman I must say!" as he watched them walking farther and farther away. "You have to introduce me to her someday. Eh, old chap?" He chuckled and patted my back. I rolled my eyes. We were about to turn around when we heard a strange gurgling sound coming from the river becoming louder and louder. I saw the priestess and Twilly stop halfway through the bridge. They might have heard it too and I'm starting to have a bad feeling about it. "What in Lore is that?" the knight exclaimed.

Suddenly, the water exploded on both sides of the bridge, two 30-foot columns emerged only for me to realized that they weren't columns, but bodies of huge dark green serpents. Their scales gleamed in the sunset. Their fish-shaped heads contained long curved razor-sharp fangs. They let out an ear-piercing shriek as they saw Lady Celestia and Twilly running for their lives. They were almost all the way into the other side.

"What's a bloody Hydra doing in a sort of place like this?" the knight said while gaping at the two creatures. So that's a Hydra, I thought, still pretty shaken on what just happened. "Hurry lad! We must report to the Cap'n at once." The knight said urgently.

The two serpents advanced on the priestess and Twilly. They weren't going to make it. I untangled my arm from the knight and tried to run-hobble towards them. I could hear the knight shouting behind me, "Listen lad, if you value your bloody life, you best get your stubborn rump back here!" , but I ignored him. I won't just stand here and watch them get devoured. I've already failed on getting the box and I won't fail on protecting them as well. I was half-way through the bridge but the two serpents were already towering over them. At this rate, it will already be too late before I reached them. Desperately, I threw both of my daggers, one for each serpent, while yelling at the top of my lungs. "HEEEYYYY! OVER HERE!"

_HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS! _

I immediately caught the serpents' attention as the daggers bounced off their hide harmlessly. Fortunately, Lady Celestia and Twilly were not hurt. They have made it through the other side and were just panting. I saw her glance shifting between the knight, the serpents and me before nodding like it was all according to plan before turning back and disappearing through the woods. They are safe, for now, I thought. But then, I also realized that I just sealed my own fate as I stared up at the two towering serpents. One of the heads snapped at me experimentally. I used my good foot to make a dive sideways as the serpent's head slammed into the wooden floorings. It hissed as green blood dripped from its lips. Apparently, smashing its face on bridges isn't one of its favorite things to do. The other head reared back and lunged as I prepared myself to dive again but this time it didn't try to snap at me, it released a volume of pressurized water and hit me square in the chest. Now I know what it feels to get smashed by a tidal wave when you're not in the water, it was like getting hit with a battering ram. I flew back a couple of feet, dazed and having difficulty in breathing.

The other head had recovered and had joined its sibling. ( I truly don't know what their relationship to each other is so I guess they're siblings.) It was about to lunge at me again when it was stopped by a spear being impaled on its lower neck. It shrieked in pain, fresh light green blood trickled through the impaled spear, and I covered my ears. "We're not out of this yet!" The knight yelled as he picked me up, his sword drawn and his eyes fixed on the other head. He then threw me aside as the head charged, he tried to sidestep, but the serpent knew better and his armor weighed him down. He cried in pain as the serpent sank its teeth on his calf. I was about to stand up and help him when I felt something cold against my arm. It was one of my daggers! The other one might have been thrown into the river. With weapon in hand I jumped on the serpent's and stabbed the serpent straight on top of its head. Big Mistake. The blade ricocheted and plummeted into the water and I gasped as a new kind of pain shot through my body, this time coming from my wrist. The serpent let go of the knights leg ,who crawled into a safe distance, and focused on the person on top of its head. It suddenly rose up thirty feet and began swinging and flailing in every direction. I manage to wrap my body on its lower head where the skull and neck meet. The other head still disoriented and is still trying to dislodge the spear. I was out of options. How am I suppose to fight these thing?, I thought. I've lost my daggers, my leg and chest throbbing like crazy from my sudden dash through the bridge and that pressurized water thing and I was totally dead exhausted. I've fought all day, from rampaging sleep-deprived gorrillaphant to crazy Drakath and friends, and now for round three, I get to fight the Hydra.

Just when I thought my day isn't going to get worse, it did. Without any warning, the middle part of the bridge exploded, sending chunks of rocks and hundreds of planks flying in every direction. A lucky three-foot plank found its way to my forehead and almost knocked my lights out. My vision blurred and started to spin as my grip on the head began to slacken. I could also feel a warm oozing feeling trickling down my face from where the plank hit me. I was slowly sliding down its slimy scales. A horrifying ear-piercing shriek about 5 times louder than the two heads combined. I began to make out another body of a serpent as the dust settled but this one's way bigger than the other two. I mean it towered over the two serpents as it rose up to about 50 feet. Its thick body made the other two look like matchsticks. Its beady yellow eyes searching hungrily for its meal and its gaze rested on my dangling body as the serpent I'm holding onto finally stopped trashing around. I knew I had no choice but to let go or get eaten. As the largest serpent lunged at me with its razor-sharp fangs gleaming with anticipation, I let my grip loosen and I free fell into the river, leading the largest serpent to accidentally bite the smaller one, who let out a shriek. The other small one bit the large on in turn and they ended up fighting each other. I was heading straight for river thinking that there might be other heads waiting for me down there and that my last day on in this world had to end like this when someone tugged at my body plate and prevented me from falling. I looked up to see the knight. He seemed to be fine as he hoisted me up to the edge of the now broken bridge.

"C'mon lad." He said in a raspy voice. " We've had enough bloody action in one day haven't we?" And with that he lifted me onto his back and began to limp away as the Hydra fought itself and have completely forgotten about us. The sky was completely dark by now and the full moon shone unhindered through the cloudless sky, illuminating our path back to Oaklore.

I rested my head on his back and muttered a little 'thanks' before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**(A/N: **And that's how our hero's first day in the world of Dragonfable ended. Does he have the worst luck or what? I'm terribly sorry for Sir Pent being totally OOC. I guess that's what I get when I watch Pirates of the Carribean before writing these fic. Anyways, the next chapter will be totally a dream sequence as more of Vincent's past will be revealed to the readers. Huge thanks once for Lysana for sparing some time on my story and to Mritha and KoinuAndKagure, whom I hope were still reading my fic. You guys fuel my desire to write.- the Iron Raven taking off!**)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I gotta admit this by far the most difficult chapter to write that's why it took me quite a while but anyway I manage to pull it through. Thanks for the people who reviewed. We're coming back from our vacation now and everyone's feeling better. Oh well, here's chapter 6… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonfable… If I did, I would've turned it to DFWorlds so everyone could all be online and do quests together!

**Chapter 6: The Seed**

Dreams always happen to find me wherever I went and no matter what I do. Usually my dreams pass by uninterrupted and I won't be able to do anything except watch and see what happens as events come and go. All those time I would watch it through my dream self's eyes. But this time was a little different.

I was standing in the middle of a room. My room. Or the room I used to have anyway almost a year and half ago. I looked around in fascination. It was a long time indeed and it was how I remembered it to be. I also noticed something different, I knew it was a dream but how come I could move at my will? I could look, smell, hear and go wherever I wanted to like I was a real being in this dream world. This was totally unusual.

It was an early morning. The sun was peeking through the tops of the mountains from a valley on a distance. Its rays filtering through the only windows and illuminating the whole room in the process. I examined the aged gray stone walls, the creaky wooden floorings and the dusty furniture which only consisted of two wooden beds, one of them was occupied with a human figure curled up and looked like it was sleeping. There was also a side table drawer with a dusty top and a large antique wardrobe just like it was back then..

I walked over beside the bed of the sleeping figure only to realize it was me. Sixteen years old, almost seventeen. My dark blue hair still trimmed short. My gray eyes shut tight and I looked so at peace like nothing in the world mattered, so carefree and so innocent I was. I tried to recall the last day I slept like this but I was interrupted when somebody burst through the door and I stood there startled.

"Vince! Hey Vince!" A high pitched girl's voice said as she ran across the room straight pass me like I was made of nothing. It was my sister, Rebecca. She was four feet tall and barely six years old. Her chestnut brown hair tumbled as she skipped beside my dream self's bedside. She wore a simple cream colored dress that matched her fair skin. I missed her even though she was always annoying and mischievous. "C'mon you lazy beaver. Wake up!" She said tugging at my dream self's arm.

"Leave me alone Reb, it's a Saturday and you know that I have a wake up late and stay up late policy on a Saturday." My dream self lazily muttered.

"But it's the twentieth, Erin's coming back today and he's sure to bring lots of goodies and tell us stories on how he beats up bad people!" she insisted while tugging on his arm. Same old Rebecca.

"I'll meet him later." My dream self replied before taking back his arm. I never knew I was this lazy.

Rebecca folded her arms and pouted before saying, "Fine! But I won't leave any honey muffins for you. Hmph!" and with that, she stormed off.

"Whatever" was my dream self's only reply before facing the wall and curling back again.

I guess I should explain about Erin. Well, he's my elder brother, about 2 years older than me and a couple of inches taller. He had long fade blond hair slightly reaching up to his shoulders, he had the same gray eyes as mine and tanned skin and a muscular physique. My mother always said that we both looked like our father, especially me, since I had both his hair and eyes.

Anyway, he was top in sword fighting class ever since he was eight and he entered the militia when he was only fifteen, two years younger than the minimum age reuirement.. His fighting prowess and charisma were known even in other villages. The king even made him an honorary knight and gave him the title of 'The Lion of Locklaven' when he stood and led his fellow militiamen in a simultaneously successful assaults on five major bandit camps in a span of only two days. Our village the least rate of bandit raids especially when he was around.

His handsome and heroic appearance made him every girl's dream and every boy's role model in all corners of the kingdom. He taught and trained people when he had spare time but he never asked anyone out. He told me it would just hold him back and was not ready for a relationship. Even with all the fame and glory on his side, he remained humble and respectful. I never heard him brag about his status nor challenge anyone to prove his skills though many challenge him only to be beaten in less than a minute..

He always told me that one day I will take his place and be an even greater warrior and I believed him. It was my lifelong goal back then. To be better than him. I was always jealous of how he had everything so easily while I have to stumble and fall behind. In sword fighting for example. Everyone had high expectations on me since I was Erin's brother but I was never good with a sword. Mostly because I prefer speed than sheer strength and deal maximum amount of damage in the least amount of time but it was impossible with a sword. A longsword, especially the standard militia sword we used to train was simply too heavy and imbalance for my part. It was four and a half feet long and weighed about fifty pounds. I also prefer to move around and be quick on my feet which the other people find to be cowardly while I consider it a tactical fighting method. All this reasons earned only disapproval and rejection on their part and considered me as a great disappointment.

Despite the king's pleads on him being a general of his army, he simply declined. His only reason was he couldn't leave his village to the mercy of the bandits. It was dangerous times. Our kingdom was on the state of an ongoing war with another kingdom leaving the king's army occupied and the villages left unprotected. Bandits took advantage of the situation and began pillaging village after village. As a solution, the villages united and formed the National Militia and Liberation Forces, or simply the militia, consisting of able bodied men ranging from ages seventeen to fifty years old to fight back the menace and maintain peace and order. I was turning seventeen in a week back then and was dying to prove myself in the field.

I shook off my thoughts as my dream self finally sat up, yawned and stretched his arms lazily. "Time for the biiig day…" He said sarcastically. You don't know how big its going to get, I thought. He changed clothes and went out of the room. I decided to follow him. We walked into an average sized dining room which mostly consists of a simple round wooden table with six seats around it. There was also a dusty wooden shelf filled with ceramics that belonged to my great great grandmother, some rusty old swords from my father, some silverware and a dozen other stuff. A basket of bread, probably brought by my mother earlier this morning after working in the bakery, was sitting in the middle of the table amidst the hundreds of tiny yellow crumbs that smelled suspiciously of honey muffins. My dream self took one raisin bread and chewed on it half-heartedly while looking out the window with me right behind him.

Our village wasn't large. It only has about two hundred citizens including those in the militia. It lay in the middle of two hills where a church stood in the left hill while a barn with a windmill stood on the right one. It was a beautiful sunny day. The fresh breeze coming from the mountains and through the forests and vast green plains sweep across the village and its cool refreshing scent made me feel calm and nostalgic at the same time. I could see my dream self also taking in the scent of the wind. It was one of my favorite things in the village.

I glimpsed at the villagers who were all starting to come out of their houses and doing their typical activities. Children happily ran around chasing each other while teenagers hang out with their friends. Boys brag about their fighting skills and I overheard on of them saying how he took out this guy in practice yesterday and all that while some girls laughed and giggled about how excited they are and what to do once Erin returns. Older men and women were opening their shops, ready for another business day. In all, it was a simple and happy village where people are content with their lives in peace.

The bell on the church tower on top of the hill suddenly rang. The villagers stopped what they were doing and tensed while staring into the church tower but they sighed in relief and were suddenly filled with excitement when the ball rang in slow dings and dongs. Signaling that the militiamen have been sighted and were on the way. If on the other hand, it rings in a fast and urgent manner it means that bandits were sighted and the villagers are to run to safety.

The villagers began to mill around the outskirts and began cheering and shouting, the girls shrieking loudly chanting the name of my brother, as the figures of about fifty men were spotted making their way across the plains. By that time, my dream self and I were sitting on the roof of one of the cottages so we can take a better view.

The man leading the way for the men was no other than the village chief himself whose name was Adaon. He was tall, with buff arms that bore numerous scars from previous battles and his green eyes along with his serious expression made him look like a panther. His long black hair ran down his back, while his long beard cascaded into his chest. He was carrying a large battleaxe broader than my body strapped behind his back. Behind him, a wagon with a white tarp covering its load was being pulled by two other men as they slowly made their way to the village.

The villagers gasped as they saw the wagon. It could only mean that someone from their village has died. Wives and children ran anxiously through the band of men searching for their loved ones and breath a sigh of relief when they found him. My brother was nowhere to be found but I already knew what would happen. My dream self on the other hand, doesn't have any clue.

He stood up from where he was sitting a while ago after noticing that Erin wasn't among the group, and then he jumped down and searched through the crowd. I, on the other hand waited by the side of the wagon instead of following him.

The villagers soon after meeting with their loved ones surrounded the wagon, their faces filled with different emotions: anger, grief ,shock etc. The crowd parted as they made way to my mother, sister and dream self as they made their way beside the wagon on where I was waiting. My mother's brown eyes were wide. Her face was ashen. My dream self just stared at the white tarp with eyes full of disbelief. My sister on the other hand was clinging on my mother's arm with a confused look on her face. "Mom, I still haven't seen big brother yet" she said.

My mother ignored her as her trembling hands began removing the tarp and finally revealing the lifeless body of no other than my brother Erin. She fell down to her knees and let out a horrible, heart-broken sob as my sister joined in after realizing what just happened. The some people in the crowd gasped while others stood in shock or simply mourned the loss of a great warrior. My dream self only stared wide-eyed at my brother's body.

Terrible. That was the word that can describe Erin's body as he lay lifeless on the wagon. His blonde hair was now covered with blood and dirt along with his bruised and cut up face. His eyes gazed blankly into the sky and its color made him look even more dead. His clothes were torn up revealing huge gaping wounds here and there from every kind of weapon I could ever imagine: swords, axes, arrows all of it.

I felt anger surge inside me again. The same anger I had that day that my dream self is feeling right now as he stared into the ground with his jaw and fist clenched. I remembered this day so well. It was the day everything started to come apart. But this was only the beginning. This was the day I swore that no matter what it takes, I will kill every single person responsible for his death. That day, I felt no sadness, no grief, just pure white hot hatred and desire for vengeance.

Without any warning, everything stopped. Literally. Everyone stood frozen except for me. Birds overhead were suspended in mid-air. The sounds of the wind and the villagers' mourning and agonized cries were all silenced. And then I heard a familiar female's voice.

"Was everything the way it should have been?" she said behind me.

"Yes. Just the way it was." I said before turning around already knowing who it was. "Lady Celestia, its good to see you're safe." I said in a formal manner while bowing down.

She lifted my chin so I was facing her and said with a smile. "Seriously, please refrain from treating me like royalty. I'm a priestess not a princess."

"Umm…Yeah sorry about that." I said.

"No need to apologize." She said as a cup of tea appeared in her hands while everything around me turned pitch black. Only the priestess and I were the only things that I could see as we floated into the endless darkness.

"So you were the one who sent me that dream" I said while trying to shake off my uneasiness.

"Mhm" Was her only reply as she sipped from her cup.

"But why?" I asked. Confused.

"Simple. I want you to understand your past and learn from it." She said with another sip. "You always think that your past made you dark and evil so you wish to lock it away and runaway from it forever. But on the contrary it molded you into a true hero"

"But my past made me dark and evil. I was introduced into the world of hatred and vengeance. I learned to hate and made a vow that will destroy my future and so as everyone around me. How could that be so heroic!" I said. My voice a little louder as I was getting worked up but then I realized that she was just trying to help me. "I-I'm sorry." I said as I looked down.

She put a hand on my cheek and looked at me with understanding. "Perhaps you do not understand my purpose of doing this but in time I know you will. Once I show you more, you will understand more. Right now, I showed you that vengeance is never good to begin with and it will lead to one's downfall and you realized that it all started when you made that oath to avenge your brother's death."

"Yes. Yes it all happened this very day." I said as I began to understand her point. "I'm sorry once again for shouting at you earlier."

"As I said, no need to apologize." She smile kindly. "I thoroughly understand the state you are getting into at this time."

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I have my reasons. Well, one of them is its because I see a true hero in you. The one destined to be- never mind." She shook her head.

"Destined to be what?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to keep all things as is, for now. Too much knowledge is dangerous especially for heroes like you. It will greatly endanger the prophecy."

"At least tell me something about it." I said feeling cheated. She's telling me that she knows a lot of information regarding whatever I am about to do and she's not sharing any. The priestess sighed.

"I am forbidden to tell you everything, mind you. The prophecy involves a hero who will decide the faith of the world as light and darkness collide in an epic battle. I'm afraid that's all I am allowed to say"

"How can you be sure it's me?"

"Once again I have my reasons. Alas, its almost daybreak. I may not be able to speak to you for sometime again. Its time for you to rest hero. I'm afraid you won't be witnessing a pleasant sight once you awaken."

"What do you mean by that? I still have a lot of questions to ask you as well." I said with my mind racing with stuff about prophecies and light and darkness things.

"As I said, in time. Now rest and good bye my hero…." She waved her hand slowly in front of my face as she said those words an my vision began spinning and I spiraled into such a peaceful slumber I never thought I'll ever have again one and a half years ago.

**A/N:** The computer's been broken so I have lots of delayed chapters. No need worry I might be able to update them by tomorrow and might update frequently by then. The Iron Raven taking off!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** The first part of this fic will have some blood and gore in it. Well its really not that bad but I just wanna warn you guys. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Diclaimer:** I do not own Dragonfable, if I did, Dragon Amulets will be free for all! WOOT! Power to the people!

**Chapter Seven: In the Infirmary**

_AAAAAARRRHGGGHHHHH!_

A blood curling scream woke me up and I sat up immediately but my head throbbed and my vision spun so I sank back into my bed as the screams continued. I realized that I was back in the infirmary. The knight have succeeded in getting us back to Oaklore. I turned my head toward the direction of the screams to find a teenager about my age lying on the bed adjacent to mine and in so much pain that he screamed to his lungs. I could also hear faint crying from outside.

His armor and upper clothes were taken off revealing a gruesome sight. His chest had a large gash with blood spurting occasionally. His sides were punctured with deep heavily bleeding wounds ,in the form a crescent like a bite mark, making his breathing almost impossible since his lungs and ribs have been badly damaged. He seemed to be coughing up blood constantly after every scream and it flowed on the side of his mouth. His mattress who were once white were now in a crimson shade as his fluids dripped into the wooden floor.

His screams persisted as I watched him helplessly from my swirling vision. A knight with a familiar red orange hair, who was no other than Sir Junn, hovered beside him carrying the same ingredients he used to treat my wounded leg once ,only this time, he carried five times more of it. His face were all sweaty and exhausted and filled with tension at the same time as he desperately tried to save this young man's life. He hastily emptied five bottles of the sizzling red substance unto the boy's chest. He then wiped it off but when he was about to pour the honey, the wounded guy suddenly went into spasmodic seizures with his whole body trembling viciously. Sir Junn dropped the bottle of honey and it shattered on the floor as he used his both hands to apply pressure on the wounds.

The spasms lasted a full minute before the body became still and his breathing turned into frequent gasps. The young man's hand gripped Sir Junn's shoulder weakly before saying "Reina….Where's Reina…..I have to….tell…her…" but he couldn't finish, his breathing stopped and his hand went slack. His almond eyes staring blankly into the ceiling in a way just like my brother's when I saw him in the wagon.

Sir Junn sighed heavily, his head bowed, as his eyes stared at his bloody palms while muttering something to himself. "You did all you can Junn, he was beyond your help. You can't save them all."

I had a feeling that it wasn't the first time he said that to himself. Just then, a teenage girl with matching blue hair, eyes and robes with white trim carrying a staff with a sapphire gem on top, came in. Her face was tainted with worry and streaked with tears. "Sir Junn, is Alex-" Her words caught as she saw the knight covering the boy's body with a black sheet, leaving only the face. He then turned to her with a defeated expression before saying, "I-I'm sorry, I did all I can but I'm afraid it wasn't enough. His wounds were way beyond treatment."

The girl dropped her staff as she slowly walked over to the dead boy's bedside. Her eyes were wide in shock as she dropped to her knees. She placed her hand on his cheek and spoke to him with her voice cracking.

"Alex, Alex please wake up…You-you promised me you'll be okay. Please….don't do these to me Alex. I-I love you!"

She hugged his head as she sobbed on his shoulder and pleaded for him to wake up. Sir Junn gathered his healing ingredients and went towards the shelf without another word. He then went back and picked up the boy's armor which were scattered on the floor. The breast plate was crushed and pierced in the sides and tainted with blood while the shield was badly dented beyond repair. His sword was bent and dripping light green blood.

Wait a minute, light green blood? I thought to myself. The boy's wounds that was unmistakably resembles a bite mark? There can only be one creature whom I know who can do this. It was the Hydra. It is becoming a larger threat every single day. It must be destroyed. But how? My daggers couldn't even penetrate its hide and spears only makes it mad. If only I could find a better weapon…

Sir Junn came up to me when he noticed that I was already awake. "Good, your up. I suggest you spend the rest of the day here and you can go tomorrow. May I ask a favor of you?"

I nodded and he continued. "Will you at least try to make her comfortable while I take the boy's body into the morgue." He gestured to a wooden door in the farthest corner of the infirmary. " She's currently in a devastated state and I'm afraid I can't do much about it."

I spent the whole day in the infirmary as Sir Junn advised. I tried to comfort the girl. Tell her everything is going to be alright and all while Sir Junn carried the boy's body into the morgue to prepare his body for the burial. In the first few hours after lunch, she just kept on crying and muttering things to herself. It was about mid-afternoon before she calmed down and managed to pull herself together but she was still a little shaken and downcast. I tried to start up a conversation to get her mind off things and luckily, she obliged.

We introduced ourselves to each other first. Her name was Reina and she was nineteen. She and Alex, the boy who just died, grew up together in Falconreach.

"What about you?" she asked, her voice still a little hoarse and her eyes were still red and puffy, as she took a chair and sat at my bedside. " You're not from here aren't you?"

"Well…yeah" I replied casually," I came from a faraway kingdom of Asgard in a humble quiet village of Locklaven. A bandit invasion destroyed my village and I was the only one who survived. From then on, I became a wanderer doing quests and menial tasks from village to village for a living. To tell you the truth, I only came here yesterday." They weren't lies, not just the complete truth.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If that's the case, then welcome to the kingdom of Lore." She said, managing a faint smile. "So why did you chose to be a rogue?"

"Excuse me?" I said, a little alarmed. "How come you all regard me as a rogue and yet you're not treating me like one?"

"Oh…sorry. You were referring to rogues that are synonymous to bandits and marauders." She said in realization. "Things are different here in Lore, so to speak. You were referred to as a rogue based on your fighting style. Rogues prefer to use twin daggers most of the time and were lighter equipped than warrior. I prefer to be a mage so I could cast spells and I always had a passion for magic. Alex-" her voice caught again. "he is a warrior, I mean, he was a warrior. He dreamt of someday being a great paladin."

"That clears it up. I'm sorry for you know, him." I said. I totally know how it feels to lose someone close to me. "So is he your brother or something?"

She shook her head and sighed. "We were childhood friends, best of friends. Well we became more than that just this last week. It's quite a funny story actually." She laughed half-heartedly as she held up a ring in her finger and stared at the small glittering sapphires embedded to form a circle on it.

"We were at Falconreach Bay, sitting by the docks and watching the sunset, just hanging out and talking about how rings affect our performances in battle when he asked me what will I do if he gives me one. I shrugged and told him it depends on what the ring does. He shrugged in return and brought out a ring with sapphires in it and said that we both know that we've been friends for what seemed like forever and it's time to take the next step. He said that I was the most amazing girl he'd ever met and everything about me was just perfect and he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. I just sat there stunned about the sudden turn of events. Then, he did something that surprised me even more, he leaned and kissed me. Can you believe that? I was so surprised but it felt good. He asked me one question 'Will you marry me?' I can only squeak a 'yes' as he inserted the ring in my finger. We went home without another word."

"He's full of surprises isn't he?" I said smiling, a little relieved that she's finally pulling herself together but the dark and gloomy mood came back as she narrated their last night together.

"We visited Oaklore yesterday to visit Alex's cousin, Captain Rolith. We spent the rest of the day hunting in the nearby forest. It was around midnight when we decided to go back when we came upon the broken bridge. We hurriedly came towards it, thinking that someone might be hurt. We were both unaware that we will be the ones hurt. Suddenly the water gurgled and three large sea serpents shot through the water and attacked us." Her voice started to tighten and tears were threatening to fall from the edges of her eyes as she described those fatal moments.

"He-he told me to go and get help but I disagreed. I wouldn't leave him alone with those things by himself even if I only knew fire spells and weak energy shields. We fought valiantly for half an hour but we couldn't even deal a considerable amount of damage and we were getting tired. And then it happened. Alex was busy fending off the largest one and one of the smaller ones when the remaining head snapped at him. I tried to erect a shield but it shattered immediately on impact. I could only watch in horror as the serpent sank its teeth on Alex's sides. If only I wasn't so pathetic and useless!"

She pounded her lap and buried her face into her hands as she sobbed. I sat up, and immediately felt woozy but not like the last time, and gave her a hug. She looked like she really needed one.

"Hey…It wasn't your fault. If the Hydra wasn't there in the first place it wouldn't have happened. " I whispered as she continued to sob. We stayed like that for about five minutes before she muttered an 'I'm okay' and I let go.

"You were right. Thanks for everything. Talking to me and all." She managed a weak smile as she wiped her face and said with determination. "The past is past I couldn't do anything about it but I won't let it happen again. I'm going to be a better mage!"

"That's the spirit." I said smiling.

It was already late afternoon when Sir Junn finally came out of the morgue. He looked like he hadn't slept for a week, maybe he really didn't. He looked really terrible. Reina had fallen asleep in one of the beds and I just sat there thinking about how the Hydra destroyed her life.

He walked over to me and said in a low voice. "Well, Mr. Vincent, thanks for taking care of her. She seems to be fine. I apologize for the trouble I'm not really good at dealing with those matters." He sighed.

"It was nothing really." I replied. He looked at me gratefully before thanking me again.

Just then, two knights came in, both wearing full faced helms so I couldn't identify them, and greeted us. " Hey Junn, Pent said that you needed us so we're here but you better be quick about it since I've just came out with a new idea for the catapult!" One of them said excitedly and I realized they were the guys hanging around the catapult yesterday.

"Right…." The other one said sarcastically but the first one didn't seem to mind. " With that new idea of yours, we'll find the ruins in to time."

"Oh will you two take your minds off those mythical lightning weapons and ruins that don't even exist," Sir Junn interrupted. "and get a shovel and dig a new grave in the Field of the Guardians."

"Why what happened to the guy we rescued earlier?" The first one asked.

"Oh he's still alive… we're just going to practice our grave digging skills…" the second one said, still oozing with sarcasm, and I swear that I could see his eyes rolling inside that helm.

"I want to see him first. He's my cousin after all." A familiar voice filled with authority said by the doorway as a blonde man with a huge golden hammer strapped in his back stepped in. All the knights stood in attention, even the sarcastic one.

"Of course Captain, right these way." Sir Junn said as he went over to unlock the door to the morgue. Captain Rolith followed shortly. He glanced at the sleeping Reina and muttered a 'poor girl' and then turned to me and said. "I must say you've done your job well, rogue. You've protected the priestess with your life and you deserved this." He tossed me a sack of gold coins.

"Uhhh…Thanks…" Was all I could say as he went inside the morgue and I was left with the other two knights.

I chatted with them for some time. The excited one was named Vivor while the sarcastic one was simply named Castic., a fitting name. They told me their quest to find the mythical weapons of the legendary knight named Sir Jing. It is said that he wielded weapons that have the ability to channel lightning and stored them in a temple before he died. As centuries past, elementals, spawns from the essences of nature attacked the temple and it was long forgotten.

It was an interesting story, I have to admit, as I waved goodbye to them after talking for some time. It took me a few moments after they were gone before an idea struck me. Lightning of course! The Hydra is weak against lightning since it is a water borne. I should have thought of that sooner! But where is it? That question suddenly nagged my mind. Maybe someone here might have a clue. I made a mental note that the first thing I have to do is to find anything about the whereabouts of Sir. Jing's temple.

**A/N:** Whew! It took longer than I expected and I know its somehow boring since the whole chapter happened in one place (and its in a hospital! There's nothing fun in a hospital!) and there was no action. I really missed the action. Anyways, I hope the next chapter comes out better. The Iron Raven taking off!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Sup guys! I'm TERRIBLY sorry for not updating for like more than two weeks. The computer's broken and the holiday season isn't really helping at all. In fact it's making it worst. I might be back on updating regularly by next week. Until then, you won't be seeing anything from me. I just want all of you to know that I have NOT given up on this story yet. Anyways, here's a chapter I manage to sneak into my friend's laptop. I'm really sorry for the delay. Enjoy….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonfable. If I did, I won't be writing fanfics right now. I should be turning them to real storylines for the game.

**Chapter Eight: Boxed Out pt.1**

I slept soundly that night. Mainly because I didn't have any dreams, which rarely happens. Another reason is I was really tired after spending the rest of the day being there for Reina and making sure she's okay. The funeral happened before sunset so I slept right through it. When I finally woken up, Sir Junn was just getting back from the ceremony. He told me Reina had already gone but she left me a letter. The knight handed it over to me before walking away to check on the other patients. I unfolded it and it read:

_Dear Vincent,_

_ You've been a true friend in the short time we've spent together. You helped me more than you know and for that I thank you. I've decided to leave Lore and train my arcane skills in another kingdom. Don't get me wrong but the memories I've had with Alex are better to be left here and I like it that way. Please don't bother worrying about me. You have bigger problems at hand namely, the Hydra. That monster really must be destroyed before it ruins many more lives. I know you'll find a way. Maybe when time comes, I might come back and we can go on quest together. How does that sound? Anyway, I wish you luck…_

_ Happy hunting!_

_ -Reina_

I read the letter again, folded it and put it in my pocket. Its relieving to know that she has moved on and I hope she becomes the powerful mage she wanted to be. I glanced at the place beside me on the bed were Alex died. The mattress and the pillows were removed but the scent of fresh blood still hung in the air. The thoughts of him in his dying moments flashed in my mind and made me shudder, but it also made me more determined to kill that Hydra. After that, retrieve the Black Dragon Box. But before that, I still have to find Sir Jing's weapons. I sighed. There was so much to do.

I slowly got out of bed and examined my injuries. I wriggled my wrist, touched my forehead and paced around to check on my ankle. Everything seemed to be fine. I concluded that I was already fully healed. I approached Sir Junn who was busy removing the bandages of a knight's leg.

" I can go now right?" I asked.

"Oh well if there's nothing bothering you, I suppose you can leave. Don't come back so soon okay?" He replied as he opened a box of fresh white bandages to be wrapped on the injured leg.

"Sure thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

I turned around and walked out of the infirmary were I've spent a full day and I'm totally not looking forward on staying there for a while. It was early in the morning. The sun was just peeking behind the mountain tops. The grass were still wet with dew and the evening chill still lingered. Birds flew overhead in various formations. I stretched my limbs and took a whiff of the morning air before I went on the way.

I decided to head for the Keep. Maybe report to Captain Rolith first. I spotted him in his usual spot beside the Keep doors talking to two fully armored knights and a young woman probably just out of her teens wearing round glasses. I remembered seeing her when I first came into Oaklore. They seem to be in a serious conversation. I went over to see if I could be of some help.

"My flesh and bones! If it isn't the one with the devil's luck!" One of the knights who noticed me first walked over and greeted me with a clap on my back. He had a slight limp and that pirate-like accent that made me recognize him as the knight by the bridge. "Ready for round two I say?"

"Perfect timing rogue." Captain Rolith said ignoring the knight as he went over to me as well. The other two right behind him. "I see you've shared quite a lot with Sir Pent here. You both owe your lives to each other. Sir Pent told me everything. You put up quite I show out there. A job well done."

"Uhh...Thanks!" I said rubbing the back of my head thinking to myself. Sir Pent? I fought sea serpents with a knight named Sir Pent fighting beside me? What a coincidence.

"Aye Rolith! Better get back to me post now. Ano's shift is over and you know how that lad acts if ya keep 'im waitin'." With that Sir Pent turned around and limped towards the Keep gates.

Rolith sighed. "Pardon Sir Pent's _way_ of talking. He's a native of Osprey Cove as you can see and their culture is _a little_ different from ours but not to worry, he's a good knight and one of the finest."

I was about to ask where Osprey Cove was but the knight behind him cleared his throat and said. "I'm afraid we have more important matters to discuss?" he sounded like an old king's advisor or an aged butler.

"Yes I'm aware of that." Rolith replied. "Rogue, this is Sir Valence of Swordhaven, chief surveillance officer for Oaklore Keep." The knight outstretched his hand and I shook it. "And this is Maya, Loremaster of Oaklore."

Maya bowed a little, her hair was tied in two buns at the side of her head with some strands sticking out like she had just woken up. Her gray eyes looked tired but happy at the same time. "Pardon my rudeness the other day" she said a little nervously "I'm just um… not myself at that time, so to speak."

"It's nothing really. I'm Vincent" I said. " So you guy's having some or anything?"

"You could say that rogue." Rolith agreed. "There has been some sort of robbery last night. I'll let Sir Valence and Maya fill you in with the details."

Yes, of course Captain." Valence said. "Last night, a box containing ancient texts and tomes of irreplaceable value were stolen from the Loremaster's chambers shortly after midnight."

"It all happened so fast!" Maya explained. "I was getting ready for bed when I heard a loud crash. The next thing I knew the little devil came rushing in and took the chest and jumped out of the window."

"Little devil?" I asked, confused.

"Sneevils to be exact." The knight said. "Little green goblin-like creatures with an excessive obsession with boxes and containers of all sorts. They are a constant problem here in Oaklore."

The scene of the Sneevil taking the Black Dragon Box flashed in my mind. If it's the same Sneevil, I can track it down and retrieve both Maya's box and the Black Dragon Box!

"Do you have any clue where it went so we can capture it?" I asked expectantly.

"A clue? I _know_ where the tree fort is young man. Surveillance is what I do best you know!" said the knight, a little offended.

"Tree fort?" I said, even more confused. These people aren't making a lot of sense.

"Three miles south from here, you'll come over to a tree-fort, The Sneevil's central hideout where hundreds of the little devils stack all their loot. To tell you the truth, it's not just _a_ tree-fort. According to my sources, they seemed to have established an entire colony of tree-forts to accommodate all the stolen boxes they've been hoarding all these times . I advice you to proceed with caution" The knight explained.

Captain Rolith, who had been silent all this time finally spoke. "Well rogue, do you accept this quest? All the other knights are either injured or stationed at the bridge. I'm afraid you're the only hope we have at the time."

"Okay I accept. But I need a new set of daggers." I said. Barely remembering that I've lost my daggers from the previous battle.

"As for the daggers, here, a special reward from me for you doing a job well done." Rolith tossed me a pair of unusually shaped daggers. I unsheathed one of them. It has two double-edged blades parting in the middle from the hilt to the tips. A ruby glowed faintly, its faint light reflecting on the dark tinted metal. What caught my attention the most is the warmth. It seems to radiate heat from within like some sort of unseen force is at work. I stared at the blades fascinated. I can't wait to test what these daggers can do.

"Ahh…. The Legendary Magma Daggers." Sir Valence mused as Maya and Rolith both nodded. "One of the last of its kind. Forged in the long forgotten volcanoes of ancient Lore. It's great honor to wield such a powerful weapon but use it wisely."

"Legendary Magma Daggers" I silently repeated. Still staring at it in awe. I've never held any kind of weapon like this before.

"Take this map with you, it will show the location of the fort." Sir Valence said snapping me off my trance as he handed over a piece of paper to me. "It also contains the detailed illustration of the box you are about to retrieve."

"And take this bag too." Maya handed over a small belt bag, about the size of a brick. I was about to ask what I am suppose to do with a tiny bag when she said, "Inventory: Open!" Suddenly, the bag grew and grew until I had a large hiker's bag. The one that's bigger than my body. It has a lot of pockets and is a little heavy for my taste.

"Don't worry about the size." Maya explained. "Inventory: Close!" as she said it, the bag turned back to its previous form. "I have included the necessary potions for your journey inside along with some other necessities. It can also come pretty handy once you have retrieved the box. Everything you put in there will become lightweight once the bag returns to its smaller form."

"The wonders of dwarven technology never ceases to amaze me!" Sir Valence said in wonder.

"Thanks a lot! I really am going to need these." I said gratefully as I tied the bag onto my waist.

"Indeed." Rolith agreed. "It's high time that you leave now rogue, the sooner you retrieve the box, the better. We bid you farewell on your quest!"

"Alright. I'll be back before you know it!" Both of the knights nodded and Maya waved at me goodbye as I turned around and headed straight out of Oaklore's gates and through the woods with high hopes.

Two hours later…

I was venturing deep into the woods heading south where the map indicates the fort is located. I estimated that I was probably almost three miles from Oaklore. I was walking on knee-deep grass scattered with thousands fallen leaves, some dry some fresh. The Southern woods were way thicker and denser than forests near Oaklore. The ground was higher since the forest is located at the base of a valley. It was almost noon and the sun was high up barely hindered by thin hazy clouds scattered and lazily drifting in the vast light blue sky but the heat and humidity was not much of a bother since the whole path was shaded by nearly 50 foot evergreen spruces and firs. Their were also enormous oaks, yews and birches some having trunks as thick as a castle tower and were rough, mossy and weathered and probably hundreds or maybe even thousands of years old. I kept my eyes peeled in case any of these trees show any signs of inhabitants while I made my way through a thick cluster of bushes that came up to my waist. I spotted several animals which hurriedly scrambled out of the thick underbrush due to my movements There were birds, raccoons, and even squirrels which, if my eyes were not playing tricks on me, were the size of a full grown man with long curved claws which it used to climb on a branch of a white oak. But still, there were no signs of Sneevils.

After a few more minutes of walking, I came upon a stream that seem to root from a waterfall by the edge of a mountain in the distance. It's crystal clear water flowing smoothly along the dark rocks and white pebbles making a soft gushing sound. I decided to rest for a while. I sat down by a huge rock by the edge of the stream and washed my hands and face. The water felt cool and refreshing, lessening my fatigue. After that, I leaned my back on the rock and examined my surroundings for anything suspicious or unnatural. There were large willows, but not as large as the trees back there, with vines hanging on their branches and their thick roots were gnarled. A fox darted from a bush. A snake slithered by my feet. Nothing out of the ordinary here.

Suddenly, I spotted a large gray figure making its way on a small clearing on the opposite side of the stream across from where I was sitting. It was a gorillaphant, a little smaller than the one I've encountered before but it could still be dangerous. I went for my daggers but stopped abruptly when I realized that it was only going to take a drink. After taking its fill, it went back and disappeared into the woods. I breathe with a sigh of relief. My thoughts were drifting on my first encounter with a gorillaphant when my eyes rested on a square object leaning by the base of one of the willows across the stream.

I got up to my feet and went over to investigate. It was a box. A small rectangular wooden box. I opened it but I only found some useless sheets of paper. I took out my map and glanced at the image of Maya's box. It was totally not this one. First of all it was a chest, not a box. **(A/N:** I still prefer to call it Maya's box. Maya's chest kinda sounds odd. If you know what I mean.**)** Second, Maya's box was bulky and painted black and maroon with a silver lock while this one was well a regular wooden box without any paint whatsoever. I put away the map and was about to go back and try to get some more rest before moving on when I saw yet another box. It was lying half-hidden on a blueberry bush. I went over and spotted another one not far from it, and then another, and another, and more of them, all scattered on the ground forming some sort of trail. I began to follow it, hoping that it will lead me to the tree-forts.

The scattered boxes seemed to increase in numbers as I continued following the trail. I made my way to another thick underbrush before stumbling into a clearing. Well, it is a clearing if you don't count the mountains of stacked crates and boxes of all shapes and sizes reaching the height of about a three-story building. In the center stood the largest oak tree I've ever seen. There is an archway carved at the base of its trunk indicating that its hollow. Wooden footbridges hang suspended on its branches connecting it to other tree-forts. I could make out several little creatures moving about, unmistakably Sneevils, carrying boxes and running about. Just then, I heard two tiny voices heading towards me so I hid behind the protection of a large crate.

"That waz good box!" One of them said.

"I had to sneak up on dat glazes gurl but it waz easy!" boasted the other.

"Can't wait to zee da boss' faze!" replied the first one as their voices faded away. Glasses girl huh? They're talking about Maya! Her box is being taken to their boss and maybe the Black Dragon Box is here too. I sat by a wooden chest trying to come out of a plan. A part of my brain told me that this is the perfect time to test my daggers and it got the better of me. The boss is most likely to be inside that tree. Finally, I made up my mind. I stood up and walked leisurely towards the entrance. The Sneevils spotted me instantly and they were all alarmed.

"Hizzz da biggezzt Sneevil Ib eber zeeen!" One of them shouted.

"Heeez not Sneevil, heeezzz humannn!" The other shouted in turn. "Get heeemmm!"

They charged at me with spears, daggers and even bare hands while others ran around in panic or calling for the others. I drew out my daggers. The handles instantly emitting warmth as the blades were drawn. I charged in return.

The first strike surprised not only the Sneevils but even myself. As the first unlucky Sneevil made contact with one of my blades, there was a sudden burst of flames and the Sneevil was thrown aback into a pile of crates landing with a loud crash. All of them stared wide-eyed at me and my daggers. I smelt their fear and somehow it made me smile. I don't know why but later on it scared the heck out of me. I began to advance slowly before dashing at full speed. The Sneevil's either stood their ground or panicked and ran away. The ones who stayed behind were annihilated by my deadly flaming arcs of my Legendary Magma Daggers. In less than a minute, all of them lay in a smoking heap of bodies, some where moaning while others are desperately trying to tap out their burning clothes.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." I muttered to myself as I stared at the glowing hot blades of my daggers. These weapons are nothing but wicked awesome! It seemed to feed on the air around it. The harder I slash, the more air it feeds on and its blasts becomes more powerful. I looked up at the fort and muttered "Now let's finish this!" before making a dash through the entrance.

The screams of pain and agony as I laid to waste everything that tries to stop me made me want to take out every single one of them. But a part of my mind that was still unaffected by my battle lust told me that I shouldn't be wasting my time and I will soon tire out. I decided to let the others escape and I sprinted across the bridge with the feeling that I was invincible and nothing could stop me. That's where my overconfidence took its toll. Someone above me cried out "Stack Attacks Fire!"

Now I don't know what on earth a 'stack attack' is but I didn't really care. I'll take it out, whatever it is. That's when I looked up and find myself face to face with a flying crate and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**(A/N: **So I decided to cut the chapter here coz it's getting really long. Anyways, I might update again in a few days. Maybe a week at most. I hope you guys are still there! The Iron Raven taking off….**)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: **Sup guys! Just as I promised, I'm uploading this next chapter within this week and here it is. It took me longer than expected but its done and so here, enjoy!"**)**

**Mritha:** I know. Reina would have been a good companion but I seem to have other plans. Don't worry though, she'll be back maybe in book 4 or 5. (Yup, I said it and spoiled it. I'm planning to make this story a 5 book series or maybe even longer but I'm currently planning it to be up to 5 books right now. I don't know. I might not even able to make it through the first book. I guess I'll just have to find out myself.)

**Chapter Nine: Boxed Out pt.2**

I woke up to the sounds of birds singing and the gentle sloshing of water somewhere near me. I also found myself staring at the clear blue sky. The fresh summer breeze caressing my whole body and rippling through my hair. My body felt so light and relaxed as if I never been in a fight earlier and what's more unusual is that I felt no pain. Especially when the last thing I remembered happening to me was getting kissed by a huge flying crate before blacking out.

I sat up puzzled and found myself in an open field and in front of me of me was a large familiar kidney shaped lake. The blue sky reflecting on its smooth mirror-like surface and it looked like it was glittering. About a hundred miles across was a valley and a large stone castle stood on its side: Oaklore. So this was probably the lake I saw two days ago before I met the dragon that carried Lady Celestia and Twilly. What am I doing here? I slowly rose up and took a quick sweep on the entire perimeter. Behind me stood a large three-tiered weathered stone fountain which was the source of the sloshing sound. An old wooden cottage with a single window and it's roof made of dry straw stood a few meters from the fountain. The trees were low and of well, natural size, not even coming close to twenty feet. As far as I'm concerned, I wasn't anywhere near a lake and if the last thing that happened to me was getting knocked out by Sneevils, shouldn't have they captured me and not throw me to some weird natural paradise?. I checked my waist for my daggers but they weren't there. All of this things are starting to make me feel uneasy.

"At ease," A familiar but stern woman's voice said behind me. "No harm will befall on you here."

I turned around and faced Lady Celestia before I spoke. "How did I get here? What is this place?"

"Sunbreeze Grove." She replied with her tone still stern and her gaze wandering into the crystal blue lake. The wind rippling through her white silk robes as if its made of liquid.

"But I'm supposed to be at the Sneevil fort since I've been knocked out and-" I was about to say more but she cut me off for the first time.

"Yes, you still are at the fort. I've only summoned your consciousness here so I could have a word with you." She gave me a disapproving look before continuing. "Do you know why you have slipped out of consciousness?"

"I was running on this bridge you see and then there's these flying crate that-" She cut me off again. Her tone never changed but this time she was facing me and looking at me straight into the eye. Well it was more of a glare and somehow she looked ominous and it made me uncomfortable. "I was not asking how, I was asking why."

I gulped. She looked exactly like a mother who caught her child doing something bad. She's definitely not in a good mood. "It-it was because of that feeling I had earlier. It was probably caused by my urges on testing the powers of the Magma Daggers that made me so careless. I felt unstoppable as if I could take on everything."

"Mhm…" Lady Celestia's expression softened a little bit as she nodded and a tea cup suddenly appeared in her hands. She took a sip before speaking again. "I'm relieved that you realized. Power in the hands of someone who has no control, no matter how strong that power is, can bring harm in so many ways. As in your case, due to your possession of these new weapon and your curiosity of its true powers, it first spouted excitement which evolved into overconfidence that resulted to your downfall. You should consider yourself lucky compared to others who had been consumed by it completely and sided with the darkness or have been destroyed in the process."

I was listening intently as she took another sip before continuing. "I was disappointed at how you handled the situation earlier. Control. It's one of the vital things you must learn. Learn to control yourself and try to look at things on a different perspective. Sheer strength alone won't let you break through every obstacle. You must use you wits, skills and most of all wisdom. Don't ever go into battle without them. This could prove to be one of your ultimate weaknesses"

There was a moment of awkward silence. I was staring at the ground while she was sipping her tea, her gaze back on wandering on the clear blue lake. Its color reflecting through her eyes. After a few more minutes of silence, I decided to break through the ice. "Thank you…for telling me all this. I'll do my best not to let it happen again."

"I'll hold on to your word. But mind you, the Legendary Magma Daggers you currently possess only grant little power compared to what other forces that you will soon encounter but you should not dwell on that for now. My only advice to you is to proceed with caution from now on."

"I understand." I replied. "I won't let you down."

She was smiling kindly now and its relieving to see that she's not upset anymore. "Alas, you are awakening. It is high time that I send you back. Complete this quest. You might not find everything you seek but finish it nonetheless."

"What do you mean? What will I fail to find?" I said, confused. How com she always leave me a lot of questions?

"You will soon find out. Farewell, hero." She waved my hand in front of my face and the whole world spiraled around me.

The way I felt when I woke up was completely different from the way I did on Sunbreeze Grove. My head throbbed and my whole body was cramped from being caught in a net and suspended on a ceiling. Below me was a long wooden table about 15 feet long. Its top was littered with thousands of sheets of papers with images of boxes and some other things I couldn't make out. There were two Sneevils standing on opposite sides busily sorting out the papers, not noticing that I was already awake. Suddenly, there was a series of booming noises which turned out to be knocks, coming from the door and emanating on the whole room, startling the Sneevils in the process. One of them nervously went over to the door.

"Umm…pazword?" he squeaked.

"Open za door you knowz who I am!" The voice outside slightly louder but similar in pitch shouted on the other side.

"Umm…..Yez mighty box lord!" The Sneevil hurriedly unlocked the door and stepped back as the largest Sneevil I've ever seen walked inside. He looked exactly like a replica of a regular Sneevil except for the fact that he was eight times bigger. Following behind him were three more Sneevils. One holding a pair of daggers which turned out to be _my_ Magma Daggers while the other two were carrying a large chest painted black and maroon with a golden lock side by side and laid it on the top of the table. It was Maya's box!

The box lord walked over to me sneering. I pretended that I was still unconscious which weren't hard to do. "Zo di iz da human? He lookz weak! Are you sure he waz da one behind all diz?"

"Umm… Yes sir! He took out forty Sneevils before our stack attacks were able to ztop him." The Sneevil who opened the door reported.

"Foolish human! Thinking dat he can take on uz all. It would take an army to defeat us!" The box lord snickered and the others followed. "Now I shall decide wat to do wid him."

The box lord fell silent for a few seconds rubbing his chin and obviously deep in thought while the others were waiting to hear his decision. "I know! Tie him up and hang him into the river upside down!" The others cheered and went out of the room to find some ropes and other necessary equipment to be used on me. Meanwhile, I was thinking of a plan all this time and the only idea that came to me was so stupid I knew I'll only make a fool of myself if I tried but I had no choice. Here it goes…

"Hey, look outside! It's the legendary flying crate!" I squeaked on my best imitation of a Sneevil's voice. For some reason, it worked! There was pandemonium in the whole room as all the Sneevils hurried through the door while the box lord shouted out commands which came out like "Don't let it escape!", "Bring me a net!" , "Stop stepping on my toes!" and many more.

In less than a minute everyone was out of the room and were momentarily thrown into confusion but I knew it won't last forever so I went with the second part of my plan.

"Inventory: Open!" The bag grew and grew until it's on its full size. I managed to pry it open and with a few flexible movements, I was inside the bag. Now all I have to do is wait.

After a few minutes, the noises died down and the box lord burst through the door and screaming with rage. "It waz all a trick! And none of you notized!"

All the other Sneevils were silent. I on the other hand, was listening intently and making myself completely still. And then, one of them shouted. "Wat happened tooo heeemm!"

It was followed by plenty of gasps and murmurs as the whole room is filled with the noises of confusion again.

"Heez turned into a bag!"

"How did heee do dat!"

"Maybe it waz da net!"

"Bring heeem down!" The box lord commanded. I felt myself slowly being hoisted down the table and the net being untangled. Time to proceed to the third part of the plan.

As I felt the cover of the bag being lifted up, I burst out of the bag as the Sneevils cried in alarm. I ran atop the table, leapt and sent a flying kick straight into the face of the astonished box lord who yelped and fell back with a loud thud. I immediately grabbed his daggers and prepared to fight. They weren't my Magma Daggers but they're better than having no weapon at all.

After a few minutes, I was standing on top of the table in a room littered with Sneevils.

_CLAP,CLAP,CLAP,CLAP,CLAP! _

I turned around to see the box lord grinning at me sinisterly a few feet away. "You fight well for a human!"

"It's only you and me. You're box thieving days ends now!" I replied pointing a dagger on his face.

The box lord snickered. "We'll zee how you'll fight againzt dis!" He drew out my Magma Daggers from his back. The red gem started to glow. I backed away a little, aware of what those daggers can do but I suppressed my fear. _'In a battle, fear is what makes you easier to kill.' _Those were words that Erin used to say.

The box lord advanced confidently, still giving me that evil grin. "I will burn you! Until you're only ashez!" He charged and I did as well. Our blades clashing in mid-air as flames exploded, making me wince and temporarily blocking my vision. The heat seared my clothes and arms. He took this opportunity and slammed a large boot on my chest and sent me straight into the table, cracking it in half. I rolled away as he came down and stabbed the floor and flames roared and engulfed the wooden floorings and his bare arms as well but he doesn't seem to care. "Run human!" he shouted while laughing like a maniac. I slowly stood up, my chest throbbing but still went on my fighting stance.

He came at me again as I ducked and slashed upward, cutting his chest. He cried out but laughed again as he swung the daggers wildly, occasionally hitting a wooden post or a shelf and setting it ablaze. In no time, the whole place was burning and the smoke was so thick that I was coughing constantly and my eyes were watery. The box lord also seemed to be affected since he stopped laughing and his breathing was labored but it he still pressed on with the attack.

We were at it for a few more minutes. Fighting like there was no tomorrow. The whole room was blazing. The heat was unbearable and flaming debris were constantly falling from the ceiling. I don't know how long we can keep this up. We were wounded in multiple parts of our bodies. I have about two pairs of broken ribs and some burn marks on my arms while the box lord have multiple gashes and cuts on his torso, arms and legs.

With the last ounce of our strength, we charged each other, hoping to be the first to make the killer blow. As he swung his daggers for a cross-slash aiming at my neck, I stabbed his arms. One of them struck the joint of the box lord's arm, rendering that arm useless while the other landed on his bicep. He yowled and dropped on of the daggers but he used the remaining one to slash straight into my chest. Cutting through the metal chestplate like soft cheese and burning through my flesh. Despite the infernal heat of the room, it was nothing compared to the searing pain that the dagger planted on me. I gave a blood curdling scream while stumbling back and clutching my new wound. My vision became blurred and I felt like my chest is being sliced a thousand times over and over in every second.

The box lord saw his chance and rammed at me full force with his body we and we both crashed into a wooden column which was already weak due to the fire and collapsed instantly along with a large portion of the ceiling.

I found myself under the motionless body of the box lord and a large pile of burning rubble. The lower half of my body was covered and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull myself out. It wasn't that heavy but my weariness and injuries were making me weaker by each second. The temperature was still increasing rapidly and I was barely breathing. I was out of options. It was dawning on me that I will die here. I guess I won't be the hero of the prophecy after all.

I was just lying there hopelessly, waiting for death to come when I turned my head to the side and saw my bag. It's contents were spilled. The four potions, two pairs of blur and red, were scattered amidst the burning floor with one blue potion already shattered.

A spark of hope ignited. I began to reach for the bottles. I easily grabbed one red potion since it was the nearest. I pulled the cork with a slight _thump!_ before drinking the whole content. I'm not sure what it does but since I'm going to die anyway, what's there to lose?

The red potion tastes like fruit juice and immediately, I felt strangely warm and the pain in my body subsided. I then reached for the blue potion and did the same. It tasted different, like water with a slight fizz. All of a sudden, I was full of energy! My adrenaline pumped up and I pulled myself out of the rubble in one mighty pull. Now that I was free, I grabbed the Magma Daggers, sheathed them and grabbed the other potion and the bag. I found Maya's box which had burn marks on one side and is still smoldering. I hurriedly tapped it off and shoved the chest and the potion in the bag before saying "Inventory: Close!" and making a run for the door, tying the now brick-sized bag unto my waist.

I burst through the door and found out that the whole tree-fort was already on fire. The dark gray smoke was so thick it covered the sun. I made a run for the bridge when I heard a loud creaking noise from under me and the floor started to collapse. The burning planks plummeting fifty feet below. I ran as fast as I can with the collapsing floors a few feet behind me. I finally made into the bridge. Upon instinct, I slashed through the ropes and the bridge was disconnected from the crumbling floors and I held unto ii as it swung towards the adjacent fort.

I landed straight inside a window and crashed into some crates full of cabbages. This was probably their food storage area. I burst out of the door and down the stairs and through the exit. The entire fort was empty since the remaining Sneevils might have panicked and ran off. I looked up to see the gigantic oak go down in flames. I managed to retrieve Maya's box but not the Black Dragon Box but something tells me that it wasn't here.

I sighed. My job here is done. I drank the last remaining red potion, turned around and headed north. Back to Oaklore. Back home?

**(A/N:** Whew! I never knew that one of the easiest quests in Dragonfable would turn out like this? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll probably update again within a week. The Iron Raven taking off!**)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N:** Its been a long time since I've updated. Sorry about that. Its just that college is taking up much more of my time and I barely have any for my story. I'm trying to update as much as I can. Anyway, moving on.**)**

**Chapter Ten: The Journey Back**

The potions effect wore off an hour later. Before that happened, I was already out of the Southern Woods and making my way through a wide dirt path that winded across meadows and up and down grassy hills. There were numerous wagon tracks in the dry mud on both sides indicating that these road was used often. I was walking straight ahead full of energy although some parts of my body, mainly my chest, felt numb. My thoughts were wandering on several things.

First, I was angry and disappointed about the whole quest. One of the main reasons why ever agreed on doing all this was because of my hopes of finding the Black Dragon Box. After all I've been through, I came went home without it. But then, I realized it wasn't really all that bad. I was still in one-piece and I haven't been burned down to a pile of charcoal and ashes along with the box lord back in the fort and I helped Maya with her trouble. I wasn't even sure that the Black Dragon Box was even there in the first place so I have no right to be angry or anything. Even so, this also means that I haven't gotten any closer on my mission to find Sir Jing's weapons and the Hydra lives another day. I sighed and quickened my pace, feeling an urge to hurry thinking that I haven't done any progress at all. Of course, I have no idea back then on how thankful I will be that I've finished Maya's quest and how great of a help it became.

Far ahead, about a mile and a half or so, lay the valley were Oaklore stood a little to the side of one of the mountains. It was already late afternoon and the cool evening breeze are beginning to pick up and gently swept through the open fields while the sky above exploded into an orange-golden color from the horizon signaling the end of the day. I continued on walking as I took a whiff of the cool air and without any warning, it happened.

It was all so sudden. One moment, I was sniffing the air, taking its cool scent when my heart felt like it skipped a beat and it felt like my whole body instantly shut down. My muscles lost control and I fell into the dirt. With much effort, I rolled to my back. Before I could even guess what's happening to me, another sensation exploded through my whole body, especially on my chest. Pain. Pain so intense it seem to tear apart every cell and tissue in my system and I couldn't even scream and can only make short raspy gasps. Blood roared in my ears and my vision was blurred as I lay sprawled into the ground. After about an agonizing minute, a small part of my mind that wasn't engulfed in panic finally wondered. What's happening to me? It's like all the pain that vanished after I drank all those potions were building up all this time only to be released with such a great intensity at some time afterwards. Were the potions the one causing all these? If it does, who would do such a thing? Could it be Maya? She's the one who gave them to me but I don't think she would do such a thing.

For the next few minutes, I just laid there, unable to do anything about the pain and just letting it flood through my very consciousness. My mind was racing with a lot of questions. After a few more minutes, everything finally calmed down, or so I thought as I felt a strange lightness in me that made me stop thinking of anything and made me forget all the pain. I closed my eyes and let myself spiral into nothingness.

- Dream Sequence -

I opened my eyes just to see….nothing. It was dark. So dark that I was afraid that I was blinded but it turned out that I couldn't just see anything, I also could hear and smell nothing. And then, my surroundings suddenly materialized. I found myself inside of what seem to be like a huge castle. There was a large brazier in the middle of the room that glowed bluish fire and illuminated the dull gray stone walls and columns in a shade of blue. Across the brazier from me stood large double metal doors with skeletal dragons engraved in it. The whole place seem to radiate evil and it made me uncomfortable. I am also sensing that I wasn't alone.

I jumped when the doors were suddenly opened and a young man about my age walked briskly inside. What surprised me more was that the man was no other than Drakath. He only looked a little different from the last time I saw him. He wore the same clothes, with the purple cape slung on his side. His blade was nowhere to be seen since I've broken it in our last encounter. His face nonetheless looked like pure evil. The bluish light and the shadows covering his face made him look more sinister.

He stopped in front of the brazier. He was staring somewhere above me before kneeling with his head bowed. "Master, our spy have reported success. They have sent him on a quest as you planned and everything was in order." He reported.

I was about to turn around to see who he was speaking and why was he being so respectful when a low voice behind me spoke up and it made the hairs on my back stood on end. "Very well, will that potion guarantee him a slow and painful death?"

"It was made with basilisk's blood and the knight assured me that he had slipped it inside the bag that the Loremaster gave him. He probably drank it already and might be dead by now" Drakath said but his tone was different, somehow more arrogant. "Why didn't just let me finish him off? He just got lucky the last time!"

"Silence!" the voice commanded. "You have already failed me. I never thought a worthless rogue like him could put such delay into my plans." I finally turned around to see who he really is. Several feet from where I was, across carpeted stairs, was an occupied throne where a large figure sat. I couldn't make out his features since he was covered with shadows. The light of the brazier barely reaching him and all I could see was the outline of his armor, his large dragonhead shaped helm and his broad blade about 6 feet long by his side.

"But I want revenge! I won't forgive him from destroying my Marquis blade and humiliating me!" Drakath protested.

"I want to hear nothing more of your childish complaints." The voice called back. "I've already given you a second chance of retrieving the Black Dragon Box and I've even summoned the Hydra to draw everyone's attention away from it. I will not accept further failures!"

"That rogue seem to interest me though." Another voice, this time a little high-pitched, came from the throne but I couldn't see who it was. Unless that person in the throne, whoever he is, is a ventriloquist and is having a split personality, I'm pretty sure there's only one person sitting there.

"What for?" The deeper voice asked, his head facing his blade as if talking to it. "He is just another rogue."

"He might be something else…" The tinier voice said. "Maybe he's the one"

"Impossible!" The other said incredulous. "I don't see any reason why he would be. I've already taken every possible step to prevent that prophecy."

"Sepulcher. As ignorant as always." the other cackled. So that was the guy's name. "You can never prevent prophecies. I thought that what happened to you will make you realize that."

The one called Sepulcher just gave a low growl and then turned to Drakath once again. Drakath still kept his head bowed though he's growling as well after being denied by Sepulcher. "You may leave. Do not fail me again!"

Drakath huffed, stood up, turned around and strode out of the room. Just then, a strange bluish liquid light appeared on top of the brazier. It then materialized into the image of a Pactagonal knight. He seemed to be acting nervous since he shifted from foot to foot and wouldn't stay put. When he saw Sephulcer, he hastily knelt down and spoke in a terrified voice. "F-forgive me Master Sepulcher!" He stuttered. "I bare some bad news."

Sepulcher growled again. "What is it now?"

"I-it's the p-potions m-master!" He continued to stutter. "I-t s-eems that I-ve only put one of them inside!"

"Get to the point you nave!" Sepulcher sounds really aggravated now. The knight seem to cower.

"I have divided the dosage into the two potions and I only switched on of them." He replied quickly. "Half of the dosage will only give him a major discomfort but it will not kill him!"

I could hear Sepulcher's controlled breathing. "Anything else?" he said with a warning tone.

"The last time I saw him, he was unconscious and was taken by a Pactagonal knight. I couldn't approach him and finish the job since it might blow my cover."

Sepulcher's mood seem to worsen after hearing these news but he struggled to keep his composure. "Very well, if it weren't for you're valuable position as our spy in Oaklore, I would've obliterated your very presence right these moment! Resume your duty and report back to me in two days time."

"As you say master!" and the image shimmered into nothing.

"So now what?" The invisible voice said.

"Good for nothing fools!" Sepulcher mutterred as he stood up, picked up his blade and with a mighty roar, impaled it onto the stone floor creating a very loud crash.

-End of Dream Sequence-

I woke up with a jolt, certain that I heard that crash from here. I sat up and immediately felt dizzy. I don't know if it's just me but I seem to hear a female's voice whisper softy in my ears as if it was carried by the wind. "Beware, hero. Beware."

I looked around me. It was already past dark, there was a sliver of moon partially covered by thick dark clouds. I was in a wagon of some sort. I was lying in dry hay and there were crates full of fruits and plants beside me.

"Oh good you're awake!" A voice behind me said. "I found you an hour ago sprawled in the dirt."

"What happened to me?" I asked, my voice still a little hoarse. I turned to see that it was a knight. Could he be the one that the spy mentioned to Sepulcher?

"Poisoned." The knight said as a-matter-of-factly. "I've found this in your inventory" He then held up a nearly empty red potion bottle that drank a while earlier but the liquid has turned green instead of red which was its original color. "Basilisk blood with crimson daisy for red coloring, why would you drink such thing?"

I explained to him what happened, about the quest with the fort, the spy and the trick with the potion and he seemed to be convinced.

"I've been suspecting a spy inside the very gates of Oaklore for the past one and a half years or so." The knight explained his with his back turned and his hands on the reins of the two horses. "Knights often fail their quests and one of their main reasons was it was as if the enemy knows what they were about to do before they even get it done and they get ambushed frequently, espescially when it comes to bandits. I don't know why Rolith hasn't done much about it and neither does Valence."

I nodded. So it wasn't just a dream after all. It really happened and there really is a spy in Oaklore. "Thanks by the way. My name's Vincent."

The knight turned around and extended one of his arms and I shook it. "Sir Vey, naturalist extraordinaire. It took me a while to fix an antidote but it turns out that the dosage was insufficient to cause you any real trouble but I gave you one anyways."

"Thanks. I don't what would've happened if you didn't find me." It was true. What if that spy got to me first?

"It was nothing. Nothing at all. Just doing everything to help." Sir Vey replied with a friendly tone. "You better rest up. Oaklore is half an hour away and you got a story to tell Rolith. If what happened to you didn't convince him, I don't know what will."

"Ok" I didn't need to be told twice. I laid my head back and my eyelids felt heavy and I instantly fell asleep.

**(A/N: **It's kinda short but anyways, I'll try to back it up as soon as I can. Please read and review! Iron Raven out...**)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N: **Well, so far I've been having inconsistent update times. Blame it all on college but don't worry, I haven't given up on this story yet and I plan not to. I hope you guys are the same. Anyways, I got a review from this Zero guy and says that he thinks my story is going too slow. Well, I've also been thinking about that and thanks for letting me know that someone else does to. Don't worry, I'll try to speed it up a little and no need to worry about me skinning you for pointing that out. It's not just that it's messy but also because I don't skin honest critics who point out my mistakes, I appreciate their effort and time spent in taking notice of my story though. Okay… so much for that. Here comes chapter eleven. Moving on…**)**

**Chapter Eleven: To the Ruins!**

I woke up with someone gently tapping my right shoulder followed by Sir Vey whispering, "We're here."

I then sat up and stretched a bit, feeling slightly rejuvenated. I never thought it would be such a hard day. By now, we were already going through Oaklore's gates. It was past dark and the whole fort was brightly lit with blazing braziers on both sides of the gates and on top of guard towers while dozens of torches lined its stone walls. There were only a couple of knights on patrol and a pair of them greeted us as we made our way to the Keep. The others were either positioned on top of the towers or patrolling the fort's vicinity.

The wagon pulled to a halt a few meters in front of the large double doors of the Keep. There was a slight creaking noise as it was abruptly opened and Captain Rolith emerged followed by Maya and Sir Valence. The three seemed to have been in a serious conversation judging by their expressions. Sir Vey hopped out from the side of the wagon and saluted Rolith who simply nodded while I stayed behind. Sir Valence stepped forward and clasped hands with the former. They seem to be very good friends. Maya was about to greet him as well but stopped abruptly when she saw me sitting at the back of the wagon. Apparently, they didn't notice me at first.

"Oh goodness! What happened to you?" She exclaimed, her gray eyes wide.

"Vincent? Is that you my boy?" Sir Valence called out as the group rushed towards me. "My word, I told you to raid a box-fort, not a rat-hole!"

I was wondering what they were talking about when Rolith spoke up. "Indeed. By all means, you look terrible. See for yourself." He suddenly produced a small square object by his belt pocket and handed it to me. It was a mirror and when I glanced at my reflection, it made my skin jump. I did look terrible. I had several cuts and bruises in my face along with probably a handful of sooth and grime on my cheeks and chin, my hair was singed on the ends and were sticking in almost every direction sprinkled with ashes that made it look like a miniature winter wonderland.

" I don't mean to be rude Captain," Sir Vey interrupted. "But I think that mirror belongs to my sister Alina. How come it is in your possession?"

Rolith suddenly looked alarmed and became sweaty as he nervously replied. "Err… She-She left it in the Keep during her last visit here and I happened to retrieve it. Yes, that's it! I was um- about to return it to her once she finds time to visit again and I hope that would be soon-so I can return it to her as soon as possible!"

Sir Vey didn't look so convinced at that. Who would be? I've never seen him lose his cool like this and he gave such a poor excuse. He really must have feelings for that Alina, whoever she is. Maya ,meanwhile, stifled a giggle while Sir Valence cleared his throat, he always seemed to be all business, and reminded them of my situation which the Captain seemed pretty relieved about. I handed the mirror back to Rolith who quickly put it away muttering indistinct words.

"It seems like we put our rogue in quite a predicament here." Sir Valence continued. "Tell us , my boy, everything to the smallest detail and how did you even end up with Sir Vey here? ."

I was about to answer but just then, a trio of knights passed by murmuring among themselves and giving me curious looks before saluting to Rolith and resuming their walking. I was suddenly reminded of the spy. It could be anyone here and he might be listening right now. "I think we should talk about this somewhere more private." I replied.

"We are inside the gates of Oaklore. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't discuss it here." Rolith countered, Sir Valence and Maya nodding in unison while Sir Vey placed a hand on my shoulder and said " I think these boy has found out some things that really should be discussed behind closed doors and just among the five of us."

Rolith seemed to reconsider. "Alright then, if that's the case, let's all adjourn to my quarters and we shall discuss it there. We shall have dinner there as well."

The word 'dinner' made my stomach erupt with roars and grumbles. I realized that I haven't eaten anything since last night. I simply woke up, volunteered for a quest and off I go. Never even stopping for a wee morsel of bread. I mentally slapped my face on that one.

We all followed the Captain inside the Keep. I've never been inside and I looked around. It was just like what a regular castle would look like. Smooth, white stone walls and red carpeted floors. Suits of armor on display and shield and swords and some banners hung in the walls. Wooden twelve candle chandeliers on the ceilings.

The Captain led us up three flights and I heard Sir Valence muttered to himself between gasps, "Whew! I ain't getting any younger." We turned around a corner and the Captain stopped in front of a wooden door with the word's Captain's Quarters engraved in it. He opened the door to let us in.

His quarters consisted of a large desk cluttered with books, papers and many other stuff with two lit candles on either side, a small shelf at the far corner and a suit of armor similar to the one he's wearing by the doorstep. He shook his head at the sight but continued to lead us to another room which opened to a small dining area that could fit about eight people at most. There was another door to our right which might have been his bedroom. I was about to sit down but the captain pulled me aside and said, "I suggest you pay a visit at my wash room first. I won't mind. You seriously needed it anyway."

He led me to the door on the right which was his sleeping quarters while the others settled in the dining area. He tossed me a dark brown cotton shirt since my upper body was only covered with a blanket. I thanked him and he told me to join them once I was done. After that, I took a quick bath. I made sure there were no traces of ash or grime in my face. I quickly put on the shirt, combed my hair and went on my way to the dining area.

We were all settled, with the captain and me sitting at the opposite ends of the table while the others on the sides. Rolith cleared his throat and said "I've already informed Sir Loin that we will have a small feast for Sir Vey's safe return and about well-" he cleared his throat and blushed a little. "-to celebrate some personal matter."

Sir Vey looked at the Captain suspiciously and I didn't know why but I didn't dwell on that thought either. My mind kept drifting to the food. I mentally pictured juicy meat loaves falling and bouncing in slow motion. I quickly pushed the thought away since my mouth started to become really watery.

"So rogue, should we discuss about that matter?" Rolith asked. I was a little disappointed since I thought the food would come first. I guess it would have to wait.

And so, I reported everything. From my journey to the box-fort and how I burned it down to the time I was poisoned and rescued by Sir Vey. When I mentioned about the spy, everyone gave me incredulous looks, all except for Sir Vey who heard about it already.

"That's impossible!" Sir Valence said. "Are you believing any of this captain?"

"I believe him." Maya interjected giving me a worried look. "Who would do such a thing! Poisoning you like that."

Rolith seemed to be deep in thought and was silent for a long while. He had a troubled expression and was staring intently at the table. When he finally spoke up, it was an order. "Valence, I want you to suspend all surveillance operations on the Sneevils and I want you and your men to focus on finding any information about that spy. Maya, you could help too. I want you and Vey to research on the nearest possible sources for basilisk blood, where it can be obtained, how they made those potions, and if possible, what kind of shops actually sells them. And Vincent."

He fixed me a stare, this was the first time he called me by my name. Sir Valence was still in utter disbelief about the captain's actions but decided not to keep his mouth shut. "I want you to continue your efforts in finding Sir Jing's weapons."

This made Sir Valence rise from his chair, absolutely aghast. "Are you out of your mind Rolith! You believe in that fairy tale now? I though Vivor and Castic were the only ones to be foolish enough to believe such preposterous tale!"

"We are in desperate times. The Hydra is getting more out of control with each passing day. It's time we take desperate measures and for all I know Sir Jing IS real." Rolith declared. Briefly glaring at Valence before staring back to me. I'm his-"

"12th straight descendant." Maya finished. We all looked at her with stunned expressions.

"H-how?" Rolith was about to ask but Maya went on.

"Sir Jing von Keiser, also know as 'Sparktacus' by his friends back then, and after all this time it was shortened to Sparky. Seriously, Sir Jing would have been fine." Maya brushed a stray hair strand from her eye. "He was said to wield twin daggers that bare the power of a hundred lightning elementals since those very elementals were used to forge the blade itself. He led an army of Pactagonal knights from Oaklore to battle against the forces of a rogue lightning elemental clan who would stop at nothing to avenge their fallen brethren who were sacrificed in the making of the blades. In the said battle, he was slain by his own weapons when he tried to absorb the avatar of lightning. It was just too much energy for his body to handle and he disintegrated into dust. The avatar was already too weak and perished a few moments as well. His weapons became feared and the people enshrined his blades in a secret temple where no one was suppose to ever find it again."

"How did you acquire any knowledge about this?" Rolith asked, still stunned by what she just said.

"Vincent, you've successfully retrieved my chest right?" She glanced at me expectantly.

"Umm… yeah. But it's a little damaged by the fire and all."

"It's a small matter." Maya replied. "What I need is its content."

"Oh sure." I said the word and the bag grew and grew until it was its huge normal size. I pulled out a battered and slightly burned chest with the crimson paint almost peeling completely and the locks melted away. I handed it over to her.

"Thank you very much." She then opened the chest. "Ah, here we go." She pulled out a thick, and I mean really thick, dusty old tome that's probably thousands and thousands of pages long. 'The Pactagonal Legacies', it read in faded letters on its spine.

"This book has been in possession of every Loremaster from the Second Age up to the present." Maya explained as she flipped carefully over the brown pages. "Now where were we? Ah yes, here is the answer." She took out a small piece of paper and unfolded it. It showed some kind of map and Oaklore was in it. We all bent forward to take a closer look on the map. There were words scribbled on the bottom part. It read: _To Loremaster Rochefort, from Sir Luther von Keiser. Son of the late Sir Jing von Keiser. I entrust my father's secret unto you._

"Well, I'll be darned!" Sir Valence exclaimed. "It is real!"

"The ruins are closer than we all think." Maya explained, ignoring Valence's comment. "It's not even a mile away from here." She then pointed on one part of the valley a little west of Oaklore were the clouds were thick. The words _Fogpeak Heights_ were labeled below it and someone encircled it as if marking it for some important reason. "Fogpeak Heights is were the ruins are. No one dared to venture there since the thick year-round fog made it impossible to navigate and its steep terrain adds to the danger. I've known this all these time and the main reason why I never showed it to those two adventurous knights is well, they'll only meet their certain deaths. I have to wait for the right moment where it shall be useful and there's someone that I think has what it takes to retrieve it. And that person is you Vincent." She flashed me an amused smile.

"So he'll just climb it and hope that he gets lucky and stumbles upon the ruins and not some craggy slope?" Sir Vey questioned, being skeptical. "If it's impossible to navigate safely though it and no one has ever managed to return from there, I suggest we shift to another solution to the Hydra problem. One that does not require him to stumble blindly and fall to his death."

Rolith and Valence nodded in agreement, even me. The whole plan seemed to spell the words suicide in capital letters. Maya just gave us a knowing look.

"I did not mention that Vincent should scale the mountains. He would fly into it." She said a matter-of-factly.

"What!" We all said in unison.

"Sir Boumbard is due to return from his bombing routines tomorrow right?" She patiently explained. "We convince him to take Vincent into Fogpeak Heights, once he has retrieved the weapons, he should give out some sort signal to let Sir Boumbard know when he should pick him up. Pretty simple actually."

"Sounds like you've figured everything out. You're plan makes perfect sense" Rolith said, amused. I, on the other hand, was well, uncertain. This quest could go wrong in so many ways, especially since its my first time riding a dragon. So that bearded knight I saw when I first came here was Sir Baumbard. I wonder if he would agree to this? He doesn't look friendly at all.

My stomach growled for the hundredth time and as if on cue, there was a knock on the door with someone announcing that dinner has arrived. Rolith stood up and opened the door as three knights stepped inside carrying trays of food which they set down at the table before leaving abruptly.

There were meat loaves, exactly as I pictured them a while ago. There was soup and some bread too. Just looking at them made my stomach go berserk. "We shall talk about this later, for now, we eat!" Rolith declared.

In the course of two minutes, I've devoured five loaves of bread, two bowls of chickencow soup and seven slices of meat loaf. I tried to eat slowly but my hands and mouth were moving by themselves. Sir Vey chuckled along Maya, amused, while the other two just ate quietly but they also flash quick glances at me and suppresses their smiles.

Finally, after we finished dinner, we discussed Maya's plan further. Her strategy seems accurate enough and it's the only idea we have, if we don't count the stumbling-blindly-until-I-reach-the-ruins idea.

It was about midnight when we came up with the finalized plan. Rolith decided to call it a day and we were all dismissed. Maya went to her chambers with a proud smile, probably because of how her strategy was accepted. Sir Valence stayed with Captain Rolith to discuss on some more matters while Sir Vey gestured for me to come with him and told me that he will show my very own sleeping quarters.

We went down one floor and walked across a dimly lit corridor with numerous doors left and right. The moonlight was shining though the windows. We finally stopped by a door which looked identical with the others. He opened the door while explaining that I would be sharing the room with him and Sir Ano like almost all Pactagonal knights do. Sir Ano was still on field duty guarding the vicinities of the bridge along with most of the knights so he won't be spending the night here.

He removed his armor and it revealed a middle aged man with unusual short purple hair and blue eyes. He was lean and looked like he's not that much combat worthy. He wore a kind expression and a friendly smile. We each laid on our own bunk beds and chatted while waiting for sleep to come. I laid on my back so I was facing the ceiling with my hands under my head. The room was in a shade of dark blue from the moonlight flowing from the side window. It was quiet except for some nighttime insect chirps and the wind.

"Someone sure was hungry." Sir Vey teased.

"Well, I haven't eaten anything the whole day and the food was delicious." I replied, slightly embarrassed.

Sir Vey chuckled. "You should always remember to eat first before doing anything. No food no fight was always one of my mottos."

"I'll keep that in mind." I replied but then I remembered Rolith's expression when Sir Vey mentioned his sister. "What's with Rolith earlier?"

Sir Vey sighed. "That Rolith... Hitting on my sister again. I just don't think he's up for this right now. With all the Captain' duty and all, however, sometimes I think I'm just too overprotective since she's twenty-five and not getting any younger. Hey, that's what big brothers do, don't you agree? Do you have a sister as well?"

"Well, yeah…" I said in a wavering tone, I'm not sure I wanted to continue this conversation.

"You do? That's great! Then you understand right?" He said, delighted. "What's her name? How is she?"

I turned to the side, so he won't see my pained expression. His every question was like a dagger is being stabbed into my chest. "Her name's Rebecca and well she's um… gone, along with the rest of my family." I managed to say while keeping my voice from cracking.

"Oh, oh… I'm sorry about that. I didn't know." His voice gloomy and sympathetic.

"It's alright. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Well, it's getting late. I suggest with rest up. We have a one heck of a day tomorrow."

"And Vincent," he added. "You're a good kid and I just know somehow that your sister felt lucky to have a brother like you."

"Thanks" I muttered. If only he knew what really happened, he wouldn't be saying any of these.

I closed my eyes, feeling even more miserable and somehow, sleep came in seconds.

I woke up the following morning a little relieved that I didn't have any dreams and all. Sir Vey was already up and was looking out into the window, he already has his armor on. " Had a good sleep?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said stretching my arms and brushing off the laziness. There was a sudden whoosh sound that came from above followed by a high-pitched screech in the distance.

"Well, he's early. C'mon Vince. Sir Baumbard doesn't like waiting. Especially when he's given an assignment on his day off."

"Okay." I got up, fixed myself and hurried along with Sir Vey outside the Keep. We were greeted by sunlight as we opened the double doors. We noticed the captain was waiting for us along with Sir Valence and Sir Baumbard with his ink black dragon looming over him. He looked different than the last time I saw him, maybe more grumpier. Maya was nowhere to be seen.

Captain Rolith nodded before introducing us to each other. "Sir Baumbard, this is Vincent. He's the one you're suppose carry to Fogpeak Heights and Vincent, this is Sir Baumbard, the only dragonlord in permanent service on Oaklore."

"Dragonlord?" I asked.

Sir Baumbard grunted. "Yes. A dragonlord. One fit for retirement as they say. This is where they throw all the old-timers. Well met ,boy, now let's make this nice and simple. I take you there, you get those daggers, I take you here end of story. I've already agreed on this quest, sacrificing my day-off in the process, so I'm expecting you NOT to screw things up and make this situation more complicated. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes on me and the dragon gave me a glare with its piercing red eyes. I gulped. So far, I'm thinking that I'll be dead even before we arrive at Fogpeak Heights.

"Now, now Baumbard. Don't be so harsh to the kid." Sir Vey intervened. "He can do more than what you think he can."

"You can take the week off after this Baumbard." Rolith said. "Just make sure that both of you gets back here safe."

"Alright. I think you people have yourselves a deal. We're leaving in a moment's notice."

"You mean now?" I asked.

"In a few minutes." Sir Baumbard replied impatiently though he doesn't seem to be that mad anymore.

"Better get everything you need now Vincent." Sir Valence said. "You could at least visit the armory. Maya has prepared you provisions and she's already waiting for you in there."

"Okay." With that said, I went to the armory and surely Maya was there along with Sir Lee.

"Here are the potions, don't worry I made sure that nobody got near them." Maya said as she handed the potions to me.

"And here's a pair of curved daggers, I see that you still have the Magma ones but you can have it for free anyway. And I've repaired your body plate as well!" Sir Lee said as he gave me a pair of viciously curved daggers and a newly-polished black metal body plate.

"Thanks a lot!" I hurriedly stuffed the potions in the bag and put on the body plate. I bid them goodbye and left the armory. I was making my way back into the gates when Maya called from behind. "Hey! I forgot to tell you something."

I turned and saw her running before pulling a stop in front of me panting a little. "Good luck and be careful! I'm sorry about the last time. If I had given you both of those potions, you would be dead right now."

She looked close to crying as she spoke. "Hey it's not your fault." I said trying to comfort her. "You've done what you need to do and the stuff with the potions wasn't an accident. Someone did it on purpose so you're not the one to be blamed. Don't worry about this time. Your plan will work. I promise that."

She looked at me and smiled. "That's good to hear. Come back in one piece okay?"

"Sure I will!" I said as I turned back and ran towards the gates where Sir Baumbard was already fixing the straps of his dragon's saddle. When I came up to him, he nodded and climbed at the dragon's back. Once there, he reached his hand down for me and I took it. Once we were both sitting at the its back, the dragon slightly reared and prepared for take off.

"Ever ridden a dragon before?" he asked.

"No, I haven't" I said honestly.

"Well then, hold on tight!" He pulled on the reins, the dragon roared and we shot up to the sky.

**(A/N: **Whew! Whatever I do, I just can't make it short and simple! I guess I put in too much detail. I'll try to speed it up in the next chapter. Iron Raven out…**)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N**: Hey guys! Or whoever is still out there. You all know what I mean. I'm finally back and I'm really sorry. I've been gone for more than two months and I never thought I could ever get back on working on this but here I am and I'm working on it again... for the time being that is. Anyways, for those that are still out there, read on!**)**

**Chapter Twelve: Lightning Reborn pt.1**

I could say that riding a dragon, whom I learned earlier was named Glumbert, was one of the best experiences of my life. We were soaring hundreds of miles above the green carpeted ground zipping past hazy clouds with nothing above us but the infinite blue sky. We were going so fast that the wind roared in my ears and my face felt like it was peeling off. My whole body was pumping with excitement and it all somehow felt natural as if I was born to ride a dragon or something. The only thing that really didn't appeal to me that much is Sir Baumbard's long hair which kept on flying wildly into my face, stinging my eyes and clogging my nostrils and all that but it was liveable. I was having the time of my life!

The moment was short-lived, however. Our destination was barely a mile away and soon the dragon began to lose speed and descend. The clouds parted and not far below us lay a wide stretch of mountains along a gray barren wasteland. A strange thick grayish-white mist covered the mountains' peaks almost all the way down to the base. There were dead plant life, remains of trees and bushes long withered away, scattered along its craggy slopes and crevices. The whole area gave off an eerie sense of calm, a foreboding silence as the thick moist air swirled all around us.

"Fogpeak Heights" I muttered to myself but Sir Baumbard seemed to have heard. He nodded and gave his dragon a pat on the neck and it spread its wings to a glide.

"Keep your eyes peeled boy. If that map of yours is accurate, those ruins should be around..." He trailed off as he scanned the whole perimeter while occasionally glancing down at the map I gave him earlier while we were riding. "Nowhere! Curse this damn mist! This is going to take longer than I thought."

I have to agree about that. I couldn't make out anything except for sparse pointed rock formations and dead plant life but nothing decent or resembling any sort of ruins. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, I've decided that it's useless to search for it while in the air.

"Can you put me down somewhere?" I asked the old Dragonlord. "I'll try to look for it on foot."

"Are you mad? We came here on a dragon in the first place so we won't be doing what you are about to do!" He replied, looking at me like I was some sort of madman, which I probably am.

I told him my plan. "We never expected the fog to be this thick. We could circle this place all day and we won't be able to find it. Let's just look for a place for me to land and then I will search on foot while you scan the whole area on air."

Sir Baumbard seem to consider this. "Alright, if you wish. But how would I know if I need to pick you up? I need some kind of signal that I can either hear or see."

"Uhhh...well…" Okay, that wasn't part of the plan. It made sense though. I need some sort of signal. Shouting won't do since it would only produce echoes that would only confuse him.

Sir Baumbard let out a small amused laugh which I never thought I would catch him dead on. He just seems to be all too serious and grumpy ever since the first hour I've met him.

"So, go in there now and worry about getting out of there later?" he continued, still letting out small bits of laughter. "I like your attitude. Reminds me when I was a bit younger." He patted his dragon's neck that in turn headed off towards the nearest cliff and landed softly. I leaped at the side and landed on rough gravel when Sir Baumbard disembarked from his dragon as well and dislodged our packs. "Tell you what? There's no use of me flying up there anyway. I'll come down and help you search instead. Once we find those ruins, we get those daggers, we hop on Glumbert and we're out of here in a flash."

"Sounds good. But what about your dragon?" I asked while glancing at the black 30 foot serpent-like creature whose glowing red eyes seemed to scan its surroundings as if expecting something to attack anytime. "Are you going to leave it here?"

"Ah, about that, watch closely." He fished out something beneath his breastplate. It was a small golden amulet in the shape of a dragon with its wings half-extended and a smooth round, dull red gemstone embedded in the dragon's chest. Before I could ask what it was, he held it in above his head and the dragon exploded into thousands of sparkles before being absorbed by the gemstone which now shone with life.

"Whoa…" I said under my breath while staring at the amulet wide-eyed, still not being able to register everything that happened.

"A Dragon Amulet." He said before turning around to walk away from the cliff, answering my questions before I could even ask them. "It is the temple of the dragon's life force and our medium of communication. It is both the dragon and the Dragonlord's most prized possession. Come, we have wasted enough time. We should have better luck finding those ruins on higher ground before nightfall."

I shouldered my pack and followed him. My mind filled with thoughts of dragons and Dragonlords, wondering what I could be able to do if I would be one.

***Two Hours Later***

We both sat down hard by a large smooth gray boulder by the edge of a cliff which opened into a large abyss. We couldn't see the bottom mainly because of the thick mist and probably because it's really a long way down. Both of us were already breathing heavily and suffering from strained muscles so we decided to rest for a while. It had been the third peak we have reached in the course of two hours of non-stop hiking and we still weren't making that much progress, probably not even any progress at all.

We started a conversation to help pass the time and to break the eerie silence while we eat and rest for a bit. Sir Baumbard was the first to tell his story between munches of his bread. He told me that he used to be in one of the elite corps of Dragonlord warriors and bombardiers in Swordhaven called The Order of the Silver Shield. He was a renowned veteran and fought many battles which mainly consisted of bombing raids on the battlefield and aerial reconnaissance. One battle which he considered most memorable was back in the time where an evil king named King Slugwrath attempted to invade Lore. Sir Baumbard said that one of the key victories of the war took place in Oaklore itself. King Slugwrath's army laid siege on Oaklore for a full week as he, along with the Pactagonal knights and other members of his order stubbornly defended it, many until their last breath, never abandoning the fort until reinforcements arrived and defeated the evil king's army which already suffered severe losses as well. It was the turning point of the war as it was not long before King Alteon and his army achieved victory. It was also one of the last battles Sir Baumbard fought before he was transferred permanently to Oaklore. He doesn't seem to be too happy about it but he served nonetheless until the present time.

"How about you?" He asked once he finished. "You're that mysterious chap I've seen the other day. I haven't seen you before so I expected that you lived somewhere else."

It was then my turn to tell my part of the story. I simply told him what I used to say to other people who are curious of where I came from and such. I told him that came from the Kingdom of Asgard about fifty or so miles from here in a humble village of Locklaven. A bandit attack that destroyed my village led me to be a wanderer doing quests for others for a living until one day I happened to come across Oaklore and the rest is history.

"Hmmm... that's quite a story" he seemed to be deep in thought. "I always wondered why bandits are one of the main problems of every kingdom. You were lucky to survive, boy."

"Yeah...I was." I sighed and laid back on the rough surface of the boulder. That's when I heard a slight rumbling sound, it was very faint but I could hear it and it was coming from underneath the boulder. Some sort of rustling, like small rocks...sliding off...a cliff. I frowned as the puzzle pieces began to fall in place and Sir Baumbard saw my expression. "What is it? What's wr-"

Before I realized it, I was already too late. He never even had the chance to finish his sentence as the large rock flipped over along with both of us as we slid down the edge of the cliff. My whole world swirled in gray dust and dirt as we continue to tumble down.

We reached the bottom about a few seconds later which wasn't as far below as I expected, probably only about fifteen to twenty feet. I was lying on my back with my head still spinning and my ears still ringing. I heard a groan beside me and then a cough. "You alright?" He asked in a raspy voice.

I sat up, wincing a little from several pains in my back but I was fine. I silently cursed our luck, we've been here for two hours of useless searching and on top of it all, we fell on a cliff and this quest isn't going any better. It was all hopeless! When the dust finally settled, I began to make out my surroundings and I'm not feeling bad about my luck anymore.

In front of us lay a collapsed stone column. Part of an ancient gate which was covered with vines, long dead, strewn hanging about like dried brown spaghetti. Further away, across a gray sandy clearing and on top of a small hill, we saw what seemed to be a dilapidated stone structure. The roof had long given away along with the weathered walls. Its columns are either collapsed or barely standing. The mist seemed to be clear in the vicinity of the ruins as if it functions as a barrier or screen to prevent the ruins from being found. The lonely howl of wind was the only sound we could here apart from our own breathing.

"Well what do you know?" Sir Baumbard said in a raspy voice and a slight smile. He obviously hasn't fully recovered yet from the fall. "It's been here all along. Better watch our backs. Places like these aren't always empty."

I nodded and I placed one of my hands on my dagger's hilt though the place looked real empty. In fact, it looked like nothing's ever been here for decades or centuries but the stories I've heard from Vivor and Castic about this place being overrun by elementals long ago made me keep my guard up.

"Shouldn't there be some sort of welcome party ready to meet us?" Sir Baumbard wondered out loud. "This dagger is special isn't it? Someone or something should be guarding it but I don't see a single soul."

"I don't know." I was beginning to wonder as well. Those daggers should be heavily guarded but there were no signs of this place being inhabited.

The fallen column was huge and was blocking the path so we climbed over it. When we landed, my foot sank on something wet...a muddy puddle. I frowned as I pulled my foot up from the dark and murky water. Sir Baumbard also stepped on a puddle but it was a little deeper and he struggled, trying to keep his balance.

Sir Baumbard cursed, he tugged at his foot but it won't come off. It looked like he's stuck. "Damn it! Something's pulling me down!" As he said it, his leg sank into the muddy puddle right up to his knee. I ran over to help him out. I pulled both of his arms and after a great deal of effort, we manage to yank his leg off and we stumbled backwards, panting heavily. The howl of wind grew louder as we watched the puddles around us rise and expand like some sort of balloon. The sky grew darker with every second and soon a distant rumbling of thunder was heard. Sir Baumbard whispered as he cautiously eyed his surroundings. "Elementals. So they were hiding here all along."

The puddles we're getting bigger now, glob-like creatures about the size of a small boulder. Puffs of mist began to form into small cloud-like creatures as well. Sir Baumbard stood up but fell down again and cursed...again. "My damn leg's busted up! Of all the time that this should've happened, why now!"

I helped him up. He drew his sword and slashed at one of the globs fiercely. The glob dissolved back into a puddle but started to reform again. The cloud puffs attacked. They hit us with very strong bursts of wind and we were thrown aback.

We both slammed on the column. A glob tried to attack but Sir Baumbard slashed at it and it returned to being a puddle. It was then that I noticed his sword. I remembered seeing one of those not long ago. I even remember breaking it. It was back with my encounter with Drakath and his thugs. What did he call it? A Marquis blade.

"Where did you get that?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

Sir Baumbard's face became proud. "Oh, this?" He said lifting the blade. "A spoil of war. But it's not time for stories now, boy, we got bigger things at hand!"

The glob and cloud creatures were now moving and are heading to our direction. I drew one of my Magma Daggers and stabbed at the nearest glob which released a little volume of steam upon contact but it didn't seem to do that much damage. It was then that I remembered that they're made of water and I stabbed them with something that has the element of fire. Good job. I thought while giving myself a mental face palm and yanking off my drenched dagger. The creatures were getting closer and we found ourselves backed against the fallen column with no way out and with Sir Baumbard injured.

"I guess we're going to fight our way through." Sir Baumbard said, determined. "I've encountered these things long ago. They're lesser elementals. We can go pass through them easily and I think I see a way up." He gestured at the side of the hill. There was a long staircase leading straight up into the ruined temple but the way was blocked with more of the glob and cloud creatures. "Don't worry about me. I've been through worst times than having just a mere busted leg!"

"Can you summon your dragon? It can help us a lot." I suggested.

"No not yet. I'm still waiting for something else." He said firmly.

"Alright, ready when you are." I said, drawing both my daggers. I know they're not effective but its better than my normal curved ones. I also don't have any idea about what he's waiting for but I hope it's something good.

"Well then, let's get started!" Sir Baumbard let out a battle cry and we charged towards the staircase. I swung my daggers as hard as I can for it to gather as much oxygen. It worked wonders somehow. The globs explode back to steaming puddles and took a longer time to reform but it's still not killing them. The cloud ones stayed away from me and only attacked the old Dragonlord a few meters away, which is strange. I'm not asking to be attacked by those or anything like that, I've got plenty to deal with here, but it just seemed like they're afraid of me or…afraid of my daggers. I watched Sir Baumbard who was hacking and slashing like crazy as the gears began to turn. The cloud things are made of mist. I slashed at another glob who tried to take the opportunity to attack behind me as I began to realize how we can beat these elementals.

I smiled and ran over to Sir Baumbard. A cloud thing was already charging towards him and I intercepted it by stabbing it head on. There was a small explosion as the daggers absorbed the wind elemental's essence. The dagger was now glowing a little brighter and Sir Baumbard smiled in realization. "Good thinking, boy. Let us continue shall we?" And we resumed our attack. The staircase was still about a hundred meters ahead.

I stabbed at one of the globs and the dagger released its stored energy. There was an explosion of steam and the glob vaporized instantly. I kept on repeating the same procedure, attacking the water and wind elementals alternately and slowly but steadily, we made our way through.

Their numbers were slowly diminishing as my method took out every elemental I came close with. I was doing great and the staircase was less than a thirty meters away. That was when Sir Baumbard cried in pain. I turned around and saw him limping towards me. His leg was really in a bad condition and he probably took that for granted all this time. The elementals were now closing in on the beat-up Dragonlord.

There was a sudden flash of lightning that momentarily lit up the whole place. It was followed by about a dozen lightning bolts striking the ground behind me and I was sure it wasn't a coincidence. The ground where the lightning struck was now glowing with energy. A couple of seconds passed and orb-shaped things started to rise from where the lightning had hit.

"Be careful, those are shockwisps! It's about time they got here. We need to take them out. They're the only ones I'm worried about!"Sir Baumbard shouted over as he tried to hold off the elementals which were now swarming at him. So that's what he's been waiting for.

I turned to face the new threat. The shockwisps seemed to take formation in front of the staircase, blocking our way, their orb-shaped bodies crackling with energy. Okay, time for plan A.

I charged straight at them just to see what they can do. I slashed at one and it dispersed momentarily before reforming again, completely unharmed. "What the-" I was about to say more but the shockwisps were on me in a split-second. My whole body trembled violently as the shockwisps' energy surged inside me. I fell to the ground still trembling violently. My muscles hardened and my teeth felt like it was coming off. The shockwisps revolved around me.

"I'm coming! Hang in there!" I heard the Dragonlord shout somewhere above me. The shockwisps all backed away. They reacted similar to what the cloud ones did when I used my Magma Daggers.

"This Marquis Blade of mine has the special ability to absorb the energy element." He explained. "It comes quite handy when I ride through thunderstorms. I guess they sensed it."

I stood up slowly. My body has recovered but it felt like it had been injected with lead. I shook myself to get rid of the lead-feeling. "You ready to get back in the fight?" He asked.

"Sure thing. You handle the shockwisps then." I replied and we continued our fight. After a few minutes all the shockwisps were absorbed but the globs and cloud things were still coming at us. They seemed to come from nowhere and there's no end to them. I've probably killed closed to a hundred and they're still more of them every minute.

"Finally!" Sir Baumbard said with a cruel smile on his face. "With those wisps gone I can finally summon my dragon. I will cover you while you climb those stairs. Come back down once you have the daggers."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." With that, I climbed up the stairs, slashing at the few globs and cloud elementals that tried to stop me. Something behind me exploded with golden light followed by a dragon's mighty roar. I quickly glanced behind me and I saw Glumbert torching hundreds of elementals with one breath of fire. It brought me to the though of having a dragon. What I wouldn't give to have one of those!

I reached the top of the stairs in seconds. I was breathing heavily after climbing. In front of me was a stone table about twelve feet long and four feet wide. There were writings engraved on the sides but they were long faded and impossible to read. Around me lay debris from the dilapidated structure along with a few broken vases and chests. It all resembled some sort of crypt or mausoleum for somebody special which I think it really is.

Something on the far corner caught my attention. It was another chest but fairly larger than the others and it seemed intact. It was gilded in gold with a lightning shaped lock. I had the slightest feeling that what I'm looking for is finally there. I run towards it but a voice made me stop in my tracks.

"Ahhh, so you've finally found what you're looking for, eh?" A thin voice whispered in my mind.

"Who are you!" I shouted. "Why don't you just come out?"

"We have been expecting you!" The voice hissed. "Master Sephulcre kept us well-informed of your arrival."

"So he sent you here to try and kill me again?" I replied coldly. "Why won't he fight me himself? I came here for the daggers and if you are to stop me, you better come out!"

The voice cackled. "Fool. As if an all-powerful being like him would waste time on a pathetic weakling like you? We weren't sent here. We have been thriving here for centuries after getting rid of human pests like you!" And with that lightning flashed and I jumped aside as another bolt struck the ground where I was standing half a second ago. A creature rose from where the bolt had hit. It was barely humanoid and purely made of energy. It had no legs but it has some sort of tail which flickered with electricity. Its arms were large and spiky along with its head. It rose to the full height of about nine feet and its head looked down on me.

"You've been toying with our lesser brothers and sisters, now, try your luck on a full-fledged elemental!"

"You've been saying 'we' and 'our' all this time. Why is that?" I questioned.

The voice cackled once again. "I was hoping you'd be contented only in fighting me. But if you insist…" As if on cue, two more elementals rose behind him but the other two were made of water and wind.

"I haven't seen a trespasser in a hundred years." The wind elemental howled.

"Yes, and the last one wasn't even a challenge." The water elemental agreed. Its voice was female. "And I see another one down there and it's a Dragonlord. This will be fun."

"Apparently, this one we got here seemed to have annihilated a lot of our lesser brothers and sister." The lightning elemental spoke. "He's just like any human; no recognition to the elements, taking for granted our role in this universe, they all deserve to perish! And that will happen once Master Sephulchre ascends into power and he will make me the most powerful elemental in the world!"

"Only you?" I asked. It's all going according to plan. "What about your other two siblings?"

"Yeah, what about us?" The wind and water elemental asked in unison.

"Err…Never mind that!" The lightning elemental said, trying to wave off the subject. "You two will be powerful as well. Now, let's get on to business!"

"But you said you were the most powerful! You're practically useless. The world could survive without you! The wind on the other hand, is the most abundant element in this world. I'm supposed to be the most powerful!" The wind reasoned.

"The water is the most important element in the world. I am the source of life! Without me, the world would be a barren wasteland!" The water countered. "I should be the most powerful!"

"All creatures breathe me. I'm the source of life and the most powerful. Not you and certainly not lightning here!" The three continued to argue.

"Enough!" The lightning elemental boomed. "We should be killing- Hey! Where'd he go?"

"He probably got bored and left. Oh look at that, he left that old guy down there. I'll take him do-" The wind was about to say more but I interrupted him with a scream.

_AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!_

I kept on screaming as I jumped down from a column straight on the top of the wind elemental. As I landed on him, I drew both my Magma Daggers and stabbed him in the head with all my might.

"WHAA! NO! " The wind elemental flailed and tried to escape as the other two stared dumbstruck while I absorbed the wind elemental's essence. After a few seconds the wind elemental was gone and my daggers were glowing redder than ever before.

"What have you done!" The water elemental exclaimed. "You will pay for that!"

She charged at me but I was ready. I jumped aside as she sent a wave of water towards me. I rolled forward and stabbed both my daggers on her body. With a wail, she exploded into thick mist and left a small puddle on the ground. That's two down, one more to go.

I turned around to face the lightning elemental who looked indifferent even after he saw me take out his siblings. "You're the last one. You can either leave or die just like them!"

"I have to admit. I owe you my gratitude for getting rid of those pests!" He replied, amused. "They were both weakened since they've spent most of their power creating lesser elementals and were always bickering and pestering me. Now that they're gone, I only need to take care of you and that old man before I could proclaim this place as my own domain."

"I'd like to see you try." I raised my daggers, prepared for a fight.

"You don't know who you're dealing with." And with that, he attacked. He raised his arms and shot bolts of lightning towards me. I dove for cover behind the stone table as the whole place was rocked with explosions and pieces of rubble rained everywhere.

"Hiding already?" He taunted. "I was just getting started!"

"So was I!" I dove out of my cover and threw both my curved daggers at him. He tried to swat them away but one got through and hit him square in the face.

"Why, you-" I was already upon him before he could even react and I stabbed my Magma Daggers on his chest. There was no explosion. My daggers were just impaled in his body. He cried in pain but soon his cry turned into laughter.

"Do you think I could be vested by such an inferior weapon?" He said mockingly. He then punched me in the face and sent me flying towards a column a few meters back. "Pathetic human! At least you've provided me with a great deal of entertainment I haven't had in centuries."

I groaned as I lay on the ground. My whole body was spinning and for a moment I don't know where I was or what was happening. Slowly, I began to regain my focus and I stood up with a great deal of effort.

"Now as a reward, I'd like to make you suffer some more." As he said it, one of his arms began to extend and soon formed into some sort of whip made of pure energy. That is definitely not good. I was running out of ideas. The chest was right behind him. If only I could get there somehow. "I'm going to make this slow and painful."

I ducked as the whip sailed pass my head and I charged at him. He tried to punch me again but slashed of his arm with both of my daggers. He let out a cry of rage as his left arm dissipated but grew back again in a second. It was enough to distract him though. I slipped under his arm and ran towards the chest. The chest was obviously locked and I don't have any key so I stabbed the lightning bolt-shaped lock with my dagger but it didn't seem to even leave a dent.

The elemental behind me chuckled. "Foolish, simply foolish." He cracked his whip and continued. "Only a lightning elemental or a powerful energy spell could unlock it and as far as I can see, you're no mage to be capable of such thing."

He struck at me again and this time as I dove aside, the whip caught my leg and he slammed me on the stone table. I coughed up blood as I hit the table hard, my breaths coming in short gasps. I looked beside me, in the direction of the chest a few feet away.

"My, my, are you still going for another try? " He said amusingly. "Humans never learn to surrender. Their resilience always gets them killed."

I lay back waiting for him to finish me off but he seems to be enjoying the moment and is still jabbering about how inferior humans are, etc but it won't matter anyway. That was it, I failed. I failed them all once again just like how I did before.

_It will not happen again. You hadn't been defeated yet. As long as you're still alive there's still hope. I suggest you look around for a start and do not give in to deception._

A familiar female's voice whispered in my mind. It was Lady Celestia, trying to help me and I felt thankful but what does she mean have a look around? I did as told and I noticed one of my curved daggers lying beside the chest still crackling with energy. His energy. I remembered him telling me that about his kind being able to open this chest. I wonder if this could work? The chances are slim but it's all I got.

I muttered a little thanks to her and I rolled down the table. The lightning elemental was finally finished with his monologue and eyed me cruelly. "Well, have you given up yet human?"

I stood up with my head bowed. Slowly, I dropped my daggers.

"Ahhh, wonderful. At least you'll die with a little piece of mind." He attacked with his whip again, aiming for my neck. I rolled forward and used the table as leverage. I jumped over him, broke my fall, grabbed the dagger and stabbed at the lock. It all happened in less than five seconds and I found myself opening the chest revealing a set of daggers both in the colour of copper. Was this it? The daggers looked like nothing special, cheap even. I then realized it is made of copper. Is this the legendary daggers of Sir Jing? It looked so cheap and not battle-worthy. He's more likely to use this on cutting bread than fighting.

"NO!" The elemental screamed in terror though. But then showed an amused smile when he saw my face in disbelief. He then spoke with a sly tone. "After all this years, the blades have lost their power. They are now useless pieces of rubbish. How does it feel, eh? Coming all the way here and after the long journey and all the fighting, you'll just end up dying in vain."

I still can't believe it. I have to admit he was right. But Lady Celestia's words nagged at me. _Do not give in to deception._ I tried to recall all the things I've know about the daggers. They were owned by Sir Jing. True. They were placed in these ruins long ago. True. The ruins are overrun by elementals. Absolutely true. It was made from the essences of lightning elementals. Whoa. Bingo. That's it!

A knowing grin spread through my face as I clutched both of Sir Jing's daggers. The lightning elemental was slowly closing in, preparing too finish me off. "Say goodbye, boy, in the end, your cause was pointless." He attacked with his whip. I didn't try to dodge but I intercepted it with Sir Jing's dagger.

"NO! It can't be!" The lightning elemental screamed in horror. He tried to yank his whip off but the dagger seemed to hold on to him and is slowly absorbing his essence. I casually walked towards him as he desperately tried to escape. "NOT ME! NOT ME! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY A MERE HUMAN!"

It was the last thing he said as I plunged the other dagger to his chest and absorbed him completely. As it happened, the daggers turned into gold and crackled with energy. I was right. It has been kept all this time and it has released all its energy long since. It only needs to recharge.

I leaned back on the stone table with a smile of victory on my face. I've done it. Thank you Lady Celestia. I was about to rest back but I remembered Sir Baumbard and Glumbert still fighting somewhere below. I tried to stand up but the whole place began to shake violently. The remaining columns began to topple over and the ground was cracking in many places. It looks like the whole mountain is being torn apart.

I tried to make my way towards the staircase, or what remained of it. The stairs were cleaved into two and hundreds of debris were sliding over the edge making it impossible to climb down. I don't see Sir Baumbard and Glumbert anywhere and figured that they left. Without me? I doubt he would do that. I heard a shout coming somewhere behind me. I could barely hear it apart form all the rumbling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black figure burst through the mist. It was Glumbert.

"Come on, boy!" Sir Baumbard yelled. "The whole place is coming down!"

I ran towards him, dodging falling debris and leaping over huge cracks on the ground. Behind me, the whole mountain was collapsing, sinking into the ground. I was nearly on the edge when I saw my Magma Daggers, I hurriedly picked them up and jumped off the edge. I landed on Glumbert's back breathing heavily but with a smile on my face.

"Now that is how it is done!" Sir Baumbard laughed and patted my back. I smiled again but this time it was not of the feeling of victory but of anticipation. Hang on Hydra, I'm coming for you!

**(A/N: **WHEW! Once again, I made a simple quest so epic and complicated. Maybe that's the reason why my plot is so slow. I'm still trying to work on that. A fun fact: this is the longest chapter I've typed yet. I cannot guarantee the next update but I'll try to work on it ASAP. Please let me know if you want anything concerning my story or if you want to provides feedback, which I greatly accept, just review. See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: **I'm back. I'm finally back! The Iron Raven has returned to Dragonfable fanfiction! I was so absorbed by my other stories and school and other stuff recently that I forgot about my very first fic. Took me a while to get my mood back but I did it somehow. Sorry to those who waited for so long; if there's anyone still left waiting. Oh well, on with the story. Chapter thirteen, here we go!**)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Lightning Reborn pt.2**

Glumbert gently touched down by Oaklore's courtyard a few minutes later. Maya ran up to welcome us back along with Sir Vey and Captain Rolith. Sir Valence seemed to be missing from the picture. I hopped off the dragon with Sir Jing's daggers carefully hidden in my belt bag; really grateful that the bag provides good insulation. Sir Baumbard also disembarked but leaned to his dragon for support since his leg is still injured. It didn't stop him from celebrating though as he roared in triumph with his sword raised. "We have it! After all that happened, we finally have it!"

"Umm… Sir Baumbard, I don't mean to be rude but you might want to keep your voice down since well, it's top secret?" Maya said in a hushed tone while taking a short glance on a group of Pactagonal Knights that were hanging around under a nearby tree and were looking at us with puzzled expressions. One of them stood up and walked away obviously in a hurry.

Sir Baumbard's face flushed with embarrassment. But Sir Vey stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright old friend, you did well. I can also see that you've improved your relations with Vincent here." He said with a smile.

"He's a good lad I could say. A little pesky, but not so bad." Sir Baumbard said smiling as well.

Maya walked up to me. "Am I glad you're safe! I would extremely be pleased if you tell me all the details of your journey." She said with much enthusiasm. "I would be more than honoured to include your noble quest on the Hero's Archives."

"Well, okay, I guess." I said, rubbing the back of my head, forgetting that she was a historian and it's her job to keep track of such events. Rolith came up behind her with a proud look on his face. "Once again, you've proven your worth, rogue, I'm starting to think of making you an official member of the Pactagonal Order but don't get too excited though, I'm only just thinking about it."

"Give the boy a break Rolith." Sir Vey said, gesturing at me and Sir Baumbard. "Look at those two, they looked beat-up and could use a quick visit to the infirmary. What do you say?"

"Agreed." Maya nodded. "Vincent could tell me everything that happened while he's in the infirmary and Sir Baumbard will get to have his own side of the story too of course!"

"Very well then, but I want you to report to me as soon as possible." Rolith ordered. I nodded and we went on our separate ways. Sir Vey and Captain Rolith stayed behind as Sir Baumbard, Maya and I went to the infirmary.

It took about an hour for Sir Junn to fix us up. My injuries weren't that bad and so as Sir Baumbard's but he has to stay in the infirmary until tomorrow. We were both lying on our adjacent beds while Maya sat down on a chair in the middle. I had taken the belt bag off and tied it on the bed post. We told Maya everything about the quest and she listened intently as she jotted down entries on a small book.

"Whew!" Maya wiped the sweat on her forehead and readjusted her glasses. "I guess that will do. Thank you for your time! It was a thrilling adventure and I'll be able to add it to the archives as soon as I can. I'll be going now." She bowed curtly and we waved goodbye before she left the infirmary.

"Junn!" Someone called out. I turned to see a Pactagonal knight standing by the doorway. His voice sounded familiar. "Do you have that crate of potions ready to go?"

Sir Junn scratched his head. "Oh, that? I seemed to have forgotten. Give me a minute, Tax. I got them on the storage room." And he went to one of the rooms beside the morgue.

"Hey Tax! How ya doin'?" Sir Baumbard called out.

The knight named Sir Tax turned to us. "Well, if it isn't Sir Baumbard and Vincent. How was your quest? Care to tell me anything about it?"

I don't like the way he talks. I don't know. I just get this feeling that I shouldn't trust him.

"Sorry Tax; can't tell you. Rolith's orders." Baumbard replied.

"It's alright." Sir Tax shrugged. Sir Junn came out of the storage room carrying a medium-sized wooden crate. He placed it on one of the vacant bunks. "Is this everything?"

Before Sir Junn could reply, we all noticed a small white paper ball rolling on the floor between them. We were all staring at it when it exploded in a thick cloud of white smoke. My eyes stung and we were all coughing. I glanced by the door and saw Sir Tax chasing a small creature with long ears in a black outfit though it didn't really appear as if he was chasing it. A ninja Sneevil? You've got to be kidding me…

"Vincent! The crate is gone!" Sir Junn said between coughs. That's a bad thing. The worse one is my belt bag is gone as well. It was tied to the bedpost but now it's nowhere to be seen. I sprung out of my bed and ran after them. Once outside I turned to my right and saw Sir Tax along with the ninja Sneevil climbing inside a hole in the fort's wall near the catapult. Two knights, probably Vivor and Castic, were lying unconscious nearby. I ran after them. The ninja Sneevil threw the crate of potions at me and I managed to catch it.

Sir Junn came out of the smoking infirmary just in time. I tossed him the crate. "Here. I'm going after them!"

I ran towards the hole and slid down all the way to the other side since the tunnel is barely a metre long. I saw Sir Tax with the belt bag on his waist preparing the wagon's horses. I was wondering where the ninja Sneevil went when I noticed a shadow move. I looked up to see the Sneevil with its ninja sword slashing downwards. I drew my daggers and blocked its strike; the blades emitting sparks upon impact. Out of the corner of my eye, Sir Tax was already on the wagon and was now riding off. I dashed off after him but the ninja Sneevil got in my way.

The Sneevil grinned beneath its mask and attacked. It was fast; way faster than those Sneevils back at the box fort and it's relatively smaller which isn't a good thing either. It dashed between my legs. I jumped upwards but its blade grazed my calf. It then back flipped and kicked me in the face making me stumble back. I slashed at it but it easily dodged my attack and made an upward slash of its own which I blocked with my other dagger. Sparks flew into our faces making us both wince. Right now, the wagon was out of sight. I need to get this over with soon or I won't be able to catch up with him.

Something flew into the ninja Sneevil's face smearing it with red liquid. I saw Sir Junn with a bottle of potion on his hand nodding at me. The ninja Sneevil was busy wiping its face; distracted. I took my chances and did a cross slash on its chest. There was a small explosion as the Sneevil flew to a nearby tree with its clothes in a smoking heap.

"Thanks!" I told him. "Sir Tax took my belt bag! I can't let him get away with the-" I stopped myself; remembering that everything about Sir Jing's daggers should remain a secret.

Sir Junn seemed to understand. "He couldn't have gone far yet. It's getting dark and it would be harder to travel in the woods. There are also wheel tracks on the mud which would make things easier. Good luck!"

I nodded and headed off towards the wagon's direction.

***A few minutes later…

He really hadn't gone that far even on a wagon. I soon found out the reason why. I found the wagon smashed to pieces on the side of the dirt road. Sir Tax ran past me obviously in a panic; the belt bag no longer with him and his armour badly dented in many places. I spotted the bag among the wreckage.

I went over to pick it up but stopped halfway when I heard a sly voice somewhere beside me. "SHHH! Careful hero. You wouldn't want to wake this hungry, giant man-eating bear!" I turned to see a dark blue furry creature with beady red eyes and long ears standing on a tree stump. He looked like Twilly except for his darker looks, the makeshift cape made out of tattered cloth he was wearing and the staff he was wielding instead of a twig.

I wondered what he wouldn't want me to wake up and that's when I saw a huge dark ball of fur curled beside him. From what it looks like, it was a bear. A HUGE bear. Good thing he warned me. Or so I thought.

"Thanks! Good thing you warned me!" I cautiously made my way around it.

When I was halfway there, the blue Twilly-like creature suddenly called out. "HEY BEAR! WAKE UP! DINNER TIME!"

"What the-? You-"

_ROAR! GRRRRR!_

The huge beast sprang to life and swiftly turned to its meal; which is me. It lumbered towards me quicker than I could imagine a thing that size could manage. Within seconds, the bear was on me while the blue rat just watched from his tree stump sneering and laughing hysterically; thumping his staff in excitement.

Now I've had survival training back in my militia days. It covered everything not only combat but also basic knot tying, shelter building and of course, animal attacks. I've learned that in case of a bear attack, one should roll into a ball to prevent extensive damage to my vital organs. Well, that was for regular sized bears not gigantic three ton monstrous man-eating ones that can turn me into ground meat whether I'm rolled into a ball or not so that's not really helpful. Forget militia training.

It stood on its hind legs, boosting it to a height of about twelve feet, and roared. I drew my Magma Daggers and slashed through its chest. It stumbled back and growled; the air filled with the smell of bear and burning bear fur. I figured this would scare it and would avoid fighting me but the opposite happened. It seemed much more aggressive. I went for another slash but it swiped at me and I found myself laying on the ground a few metres from where I was with my shoulder screaming in pain; definitely dislocated. The bear wasted no time and began to approach me again. I've lost one of my daggers. I won't be able to use it anyway.

I sat up, grabbing my shoulder. The bear was on me again. This time I used my good arm to bring down the Magma Dagger to its forehead with as much force as possible. The bear yowled and jumped back as the dagger connected with its head; right between the eyes. It began staggering aimlessly; half-blinded. I used this chance to try and recover. With a deep breath, I pulled my dislocated shoulder up. With a sickening sound of a joint popping back into place, my vision exploded in many colours and I vomited on the spot.

The bear was calmer now but still letting out ragged breaths. One of its eyes was burnt shut while the other was halfway to being one. It turned to my direction and began lumbering towards me again. I wondered how it could still know where I was and that's when I remembered that it can still smell me. Great. My gaze moved from the bear, to that blue rat and then finally on the belt-bag. I wonder…

The bear was about three metres away when I charged. I wasn't aiming for it though. Before it could stand up and deliver a killer blow. I slid on its back and dove towards the wreckage of the wagon. I grabbed the belt-bag and said the words before taking out Sir Jing's daggers which sparked with energy. I turned to face the bear with the new set of daggers in hand.

The bear didn't actually care that I got a new set of daggers. All it cared about was eating this persistent meal which is me. I let the bear come to me but this time it didn't stand up but more of like rammed into me. I hopped aside and stabbed it at its side. It yelped and jumped back as its skin came in contact with the energy from my dagger. My shoulder in turn let out more pain. It tried to swipe at me but I slashed its arm and it jumped back again. It was my turn to attack. I stabbed it on the neck and it recoiled and stood on its hind legs. I then began stabbing it on different parts of its body and soon, the huge beast fell to the ground with its fur smoking; filling the air with the smell of burnt fur. I didn't kill it though; it's just incapacitated.

I turned to the blue rat. It snickered. "Interesting. I need to watch out for this one." It then exploded into grey smoke and disappeared.

I sat on the tree stump panting with my hand gripping my shoulder while staring at the burnt heap of the bear. At least it's not dislocated anymore but the pain is still terrible. I gently stood up and thought about making my way back to Oaklore but I then heard some noises not too far away. I decided to check it out. I made my way to a clearing and found myself by a riverbank. The water was tinged with orange from the sunset as it flowed south. On the other side was a thick forest but beyond that was some sort of town. It could easily be noticed since there's a tall stone tower in the middle of the town with some sort of stone bird on top. The noises weren't coming from there though. I turned to my left and saw the bridge. By bridge, I mean the bridge where Lady Celestia and Twilly crossed. And where the Hydra appeared and is still there now.

The three serpents seemed to be terrorizing the part of the bridge on this side. When I looked more closely, I can see men in armour scurrying here and there. I looked down on Sir Jing's daggers. I can end it now. And end it I will.

***A few minutes later…

"Vincent? What in Lore's name are you doing here!" Sir Pent shouted amidst the noise and chaos. We were hiding under the cover of some fallen trees along with some Pactagonal Knights. He glanced at Sir Jing's daggers and smiled. "Well then, since you have those, better get your hands bloody eh'?"

I nodded. Someone shouted "Incoming!"

There was a whistling sound and the ground behind us exploded; covering us with mud. The Hydra shrieked. Sir Ano landed beside me obviously dazed but unharmed. "Oh, hey Vince…nice of you to join us…" He said groggily. It has been five minutes since I got here. Its been two hours since the Hydra started bombarding them.

"Arrghh! Help me up!" A knight was pinned down under a log. Sir Ano had recovered and hurriedly went to the knight's rescue. There was another shriek followed by a whistling sound and the ground a few metres in front of me exploded upon impact of the pressurized water; mud, twigs and some other stuff raining everywhere. I didn't see Sir Ano and the knight anymore.

I turned to Sir Pent who was firing arrows towards the monster. The other knights were doing the same but the Hydra doesn't seem to be really affected by it. I readied my daggers. "I'm going in!"

Sir Pent nodded and hefted his spear. "Me and me boys'll cover ya then!"

He then shouted to the other knights. "Aye! It's payback time lads!"

The knights let out a battle cry and we began charging at the Hydra with swords and spears and in my case, energy daggers. The largest head spat out a miniature tidal wave from its mouth which swept away some of the knights. Sir Pent and the others kept charging.

He impaled his spear on the Hydra's maw so did the other knights. He then drew his sword and slashed at the insides of its mouth making the larger head rear back. The smaller heads attacked in return; blasting pressurized water towards the group of knights. One got hit square on the chest and was sent flying off the side of the bridge. One of the heads snapped on a knight. The knight screamed in agony before the serpent flung him towards the woods and he disappeared from sight.

The same head snapped at me but I dodged it and as it smashed its head on the bridge, I hopped on its head just like before but and stabbed it on the eyes. It worked like magic somehow. The blades sank into the sockets like it was made of soft cheese. The serpent shrieked as it began to dissolve from the inside before falling back to the river. The other head lunged at me but this time I ducked and slashed at its body as it passed above me. There were similar results. The daggers cut through its rock hard skin like cheese and the serpent fell back to the river as well.

The knights cheered as they retreated from a safe distance. It was only the big head and me. I charged and stabbed its thick body. The blades slid in easily and sizzled but it didn't really damage it. Its skin is simply just too thick. The Hydra snarled; its mouth oozing with light green blood. Its throat then began bobbing up and down and the sound of gurgling can be heard. It's going to spit again. I braced myself as another miniature wave slammed against me. I was washed away towards the side with my daggers a few feet away. I stumbled across but the Hydra attacked and bit off a part of the bridge along with my daggers and almost me along with it.

"Oh no you don't…" I muttered. The Hydra had lowered its head trying to remove all the debris from its mouth. The daggers were wedged between its teeth. I knew it was a crazy idea but if it's too tough to damage from the outside, I have to do it from the inside.

I dove into its mouth; its razor sharp teeth grazing my legs and arms. The Hydra rose up to its full height while I hung on its teeth. I then used its teeth as a ladder and climbed towards my daggers. The Hydra, finally realizing that I just volunteered to get eaten, began attempting to swallow me. Its throat began to tighten; pulling me in. I desperately grabbed for my daggers and luckily I got them both. This also means I can't hold on to anything properly so I began to slide down its throat. Just as I slid down I readied my daggers.

"You…will…not…eat…ME!" I stabbed both of my blades into the Hydra's throat and clinged unto it with my life. The Hydra went berserk; shrieking loudly which sounded a million times more horrible when you hear it in here. It began to trash around as clouds of green steam began to erupt from its inside and once again, it's so horrible to smell from in here. The acidic smell made me want to throw up but I held it in. Soon, the Hydra was no more than a dry empty husk and its carcass fell into the river to join its siblings. Fortunately, the head was too large and it got wedged on the gap of the bridge. I climbed up and kicked on the lower jaw and it gave easily and then found a way to the edge of the bridge.

The knights cheered. They ran over to meet me but they stopped when the Hydra head gave way and fell into the river. The gap was so large it was impossible to jump across. It didn't stop the knights from celebrating though.

"You've done it me boy! One helluva job!" Sir Pent cheered.

I nodded. I've finally done it! Wait till Reina hears about this!

"I would like everyone to meet the newest member of the Pactagonal Knights!" Captain Rolith suddenly spoke from behind them; Maya and Sir Valence was behind him. "You are welcome at Oaklore anytime!" Maya smiled proudly at me while Sir Valence nodded in admiration.

That reminded me of something. "So how can I get back?"

"As for that, I suggest you head to Falconreach." Captain Rolith replied. "You should take your time to rest and heal there while we repair the bridge. Once you arrive, look for Serenity's Inn. The owner would be more than glad to welcome you to her inn. I assure you that."

I waved goodbye to everyone and promised them that I would return soon. I then turned around and smiled to myself. Nothing like a good taste of victory. It was dark now but it didn't do anything to affect my spirits as I went on my way to Falconreach.

**(A/N: **And done! Vincent's adventures in Oaklore are over; for now that is. Its time to head for Falconreach! Well, a quarter of the story is done and from this part on, he won't be travelling alone most of the time. Well, enough hints and see ya guys around! Iron Raven out…**)**


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N: **It's been a long time but I've decided to take a break from my other fics and focus on this one. This chapter begins Vincent's adventures in Falconreach. Read on and enjoy…**)**

**Chapter Fourteen: Welcome to Falconreach!**

After the fight with the Hydra, I expected the trip to Falconreach to be a walk in the park. No more worries or stuff like that. Well, as always, I was wrong. It hadn't been five minutes since I left the bridge and it started raining hard. The dirt path turned really muddy and I had to slip five times before I got the message and took shelter under a large oak. I laid my head back and sighed. I was completely drenched while bleeding in several places, clothes caked with mud along with my hair. Just great.

I tightened the belt bag around my waist; careful not to lose it again. The place was pretty dry though occasional drops would fall and a gust of wind would sweep water in my face. I took out a red potion and drank it in sips. The heavy rain stirred up my thoughts and reminded me of that time; the time she found me…

***xvx***

The village was lost; nothing but a wide burning field littered with countless corpses. It had been four hours since I started running away from that dreadful forsaken place. I looked so pathetic, so weak, hopeless, and guilty. The storm raged on and drowned my sobs. I slipped on the muddy field and hit my head on the base of a tree. I stood up indifferently. Blood oozed from my forehead and I didn't even pay it any attention. For me, all I have to do is to get away; move as far away from that place as possible where I would always be called the Outcast, the Coward, and of course, the Betrayer. I never meant for any of this to happen but it all had and now all I can do is to move away. Then what? Move as far as my body can take me then die? A good suggestion. I'm better off dead.

I didn't know how long or how far I managed. I collapsed from extreme fatigue a few hours or so later. The storm had long cleared and I was staring at the sun with my half-dull eyes; waiting for the end. A raven flew in circles somewhere above the skies.

Time passed. I felt my life slowly ebb away. Hunger, fatigue and grief soon wouldn't matter. Just a few more moments. A shadow loomed over me. A head covered in a hood. I felt soft delicate hands touch the sides of my face and lifted my head. The stranger was a pretty woman with long light purple hair and tanned complexion. She had a slightly pointed chin and her eyes looked like it shimmered in different colors. At one moment they were green, then grey, then light blue. It seemed to change or maybe I'm just hallucinating.

"Who-who…are…you?" I croaked. She took out a cloth and wiped the dirt in my face.

"I am Elysia, a stranger for now." She said in a calm and gentle tone. "You seem lost. Let me show you the way…"

***xvx***

And that was how we met. She took me with her band of adventurers and merchants who decided to travel together. They welcomed me whole-heartedly. Besides her name, I rarely knew anything about her. She was always shrouded in mystery and I've only known her for three days. Once I was fully recovered, they dropped me off to the nearest town along with a few others who decided to settle there and the rest is history. I never met her again.

I sighed. So much for that. The rain had gone down to merely a drizzle. The pain from my wounds had subsided so I stood up and stretched; ready to continue my journey. I froze when a cold tip of a blade touched my nape.

"What are you doing here?" A teenage boy's voice said behind me. "People aren't allowed in this place so you must be one of those bandits!"

"If people aren't allowed here, then what are you doing in this place as well?" I asked; my body was stiff; ready to move at a moment's notice.

"Err…" The voice began uneasily. "Don't change the subject! Who are you and why are you he-"

He never got to finish. I ducked all of a sudden, grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground in front of me. He was a teenage boy probably fourteen of fifteen with brown spiky hair. He winced and groaned as he lay flat on his back; his large two-handed sword lay beside him.

"I'm a rogue trying to get some rest." I said; looking down on him. He's obviously a novice in sword fighting. "And I'm not in any way a bandit."

"Ow…ow…ow… should've seen that coming…" He sat up and rubbed his hip. "You could've just told me you were a rogue. No need to be so violent."

No need to be so violent? That came from the guy that pointed an overly-sized longsword at me. I stared at him blankly as he picked himself up. He slung his sword and dusted himself.

"Well, you're not a bandit. That I'm sure. You didn't go for the kill when you had the chance." He held out his hand. "Name's Ash Dragonblade, you're not from here aren't you? Haven't seen your face back in Falconreach."

"I'm Vincent." I replied shaking his hand. "And yes. I'm not from around here. I came from Oaklore a few hours ago."

"Oh, I see…OAKLORE!" He burst out. Birds were alarmed and shot up to the sky. "How- When-Wha?"

"How did you get pass the Hydra?" He asked; still in great disbelief. "Wait. That was you?"

"Oh. Well, I killed it." I said simply. "It's gone now but the bridge is still under repair so I won't be able to go back. Someone back there told me to head to Falconreach. Is this the right way? And what was me?"

"Uhh…well…um…yeah! Yeah! Sure. Probably fifteen minute walk." He stuttered. "You're that rogue by the bridge! You really killed it! It was you! Wow. Wait till they all hear about this! C'mon, this way!"

He walked briskly and I followed him down the now muddy path. He was really excited and wouldn't stop talking. He asked me a lot of questions but mostly on how I defeated the Hydra. He looked honest and trustworthy enough so I showed him one of Sir Jing's daggers and he seemed to be really convinced.

"Lots of other guys tried their chances on that thing. Most would never even make it to the bridge." He continued. "They are either ambushed or driven back by bandits or other monsters. Some would disappear mysteriously. I don't know. It's like something or someone's trying to keep everyone away from it. The mayor ordered that place off-limits to everyone until the Paladins or a parade of someone elses arrive."

"Then what are you doing there in the first place?" I asked.

"Well…" He scratched his head. "It was really weird. I came there to check on the Hydra. I just want to see what it really looked like. I was prepared of course. I can handle a few bandits but what's strange is I never met a single one. It's like they all just left. I saw how the rogue and the knights took it down and that rogue turned out to be you. I saw everything. Oh man, that was some sight!"

The town came into view. It wasn't spectacular or anything. It looked pretty decent and simple. Low rise stone houses, a stone fountain, elegant gardens, and of course that tall stone tower I saw earlier. We first passed by two small cottages which were both locked and it seemed like nobody's home.

"These are the potion shops. They're probably not home. It's their day off and they're probably hanging out by the inn." Ash explained. "I'll drop you off there. Serenity would take care of you since well…no offence, but you look really terrible."

"I get that a lot." I said; rolling my eyes. We then arrived at an old-fashioned three-storey building. There were some people hanging around. Some frowned and gave me curious glances. I didn't pay much attention to them though. It was getting dark and a lot has happened. I was looking forward to a warm meal and a soft mattress to sleep on and this place doesn't really seem to be so bad.

We went in. We found ourselves on the lobby adjacent to the dining area were several people clad in armor or dressed in robes were going about their business. A tall elegant blonde haired woman greeted us from the counter as we entered. "Hello Ash and stranger." She smiled warmly. Her eyes widened when she saw my condition. "I am Serenity the Inn keeper. Oh my, you look like you've been to a fight or something."

"Well, he killed the Hydra." Ash announced. "This guy killed the Hydra!"

I gave myself a mental facepalm. I've always kept a low profile and Ash just blew it. All the other people stopped talking at once and stared at us with different expressions: disbelief, admiration, disappointment, you name it. Some began to talk in hushed tones to each other.

"Get out of here you noob!" One teenage guy in bluish armor said loathingly. He obviously had a few ales or so. "I'd rather believe Robina Hood if I happen to meet her and tell me that she's a princess in disguise over your garbage anytime."

The warrior burst out laughing and his friends and some others joined in as well.

"B-but seriously guys! You should head out to the bridge and see for yourselves!" Ash said helplessly.

"And you bring this sorry-looking rogue as proof?" The warrior continued between bits of laughter. He stood up and walked over to Ash. "What did he do? Beat the Hydra in a mud fight?"

They continued laughing. Others gave him looks of sympathy while some walked away shaking their heads. I stared at him silently. He kind of reminded me of something or someone. He clenched his fists and spat. "He went inside its mouth and turned its insides to mush. Something your insides would be once I-"

He never got to finish as a punch knocked him off to the floor. He quickly scrambled back to his feet and raised his fists; ready to fight. Most of the people began cheering. The larger warrior had a stupid smile on his face and was mocking him; calling him names. He lunged for him. I grabbed his arm midway. It wasn't a fair fight.

"Let go of me, rogue!" The warrior spat and glared at me. "This isn't your fight. Don't make it yours coz you'll be sorry. Really sorry."

"Let go of him Vince." Ash said. "Matt is just a jerk. I can handle him!"

"Watcha gonna do? Give me love taps with that cute little kiddy hands of yours?" Matt shot back.

"Enough!" Serenity burst out. Everyone became silent in a split second. "This isn't the time and place to fight. One more and you'll all find yourselves sleeping outside for the night! Understood?"

Nobody moved for about a full minute. They then gradually returned to whatever business they were doing though they still kept on stealing glances at us; especially Matt and his friends. Ash was rubbing his cheek which was beginning to swell.

"You two come with me to the kitchen." Serenity told us once she calmed down. "I'm really sorry. Some guests are not as sophisticated like the others. Let me take care of those wounds."

I introduced myself to Serenity. She asked me if what Ash had said about me killing the Hydra was true. I told her it was. She was taking out medical supplies from her cupboard when two women entered the kitchen. One was tall, slim and beautiful with her purple hair, slender body and matching dress. She looked somewhere in her mid twenties. The other one reminded me of one of those travelling merchants. She had short light blue hair and looked a little younger; about my age.

"Hey sis, need any help?" The purple haired woman asked cheerfully.

"I'd love a few extra hands." Serenity smiled and they boiled some water and cleared the table.

"That is Miss Reens and Lady Alina. They run the potion shops. Lady Alina is an alchemist and also the king's niece while Reens is her student." Ash explained. Alina's name sounded familiar. Where have I heard that name before?

Reens walked over to Ash and placed a wet cloth on his cheek. "There ya go! I dipped that in my very own solution I created especially for treating bruises like that. You have to pick a fight with that Matt guy huh? You wanna die early?"

Ash began spouting excuses but Reens wasn't taking any of it. Serenity and Alina treated my wounds. I could say that they are very good healers. As they finished, a knight stepped inside the kitchen. He wasn't just any knight, he was a Pactagonal knight!

"Good evening fine ladies and young lads." He greeted them. His armor was muddy and obviously drenched as if he went swimming with it. "I'm here under Captain Rolith's orders. I came in here to check if Vincent got to the inn safely. I'm also here to announce the news that the Hydra is dead. Thanks to the combined efforts of our very own Vincent here along with the Pactagonal knights, we were able to finally get rid of that troublesome creature."

"Did you hear that Reens? Rolith is alive and safe! We can deliver potions to Oaklore again!" Alina beamed.

Reens was looking at her with her eye-brow raised. "I don't seem to see the connection between those last two sentences."

Alina blushed and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The other two women giggled. I recognized Alina now. If I'm right, she's the one Rolith had mentioned a while back. She's also Sir Vey's sister and I can see the resemblance; the same hair color, that mole just below one eye, and such. The knight came over to me and held out his hand. "The name's Sir Kull. Sorry if it took me so long; crossing that river in this armor and all that."

I noticed his armor was badly dented in the front. Is he the knight that got thrown over the bridge while fighting the Hydra? He then handed me a bag full of coins. "Rolith told me you can try living here in Falconreach for a while. You deserved it after all."

"Tell him I said thanks!" I replied; putting the bag of coins in my belt bag. They're quite a lot.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you like Vincent. It's for free. After all, it's all I can do to thank you." Serenity said smiling. "In fact, I've already prepared a room for you upstairs. It was supposed to be reserved for another adventurer but he had a bit of a problem and won't be back for a month or so. It's Room 208. Here's the key."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it!" I said gratefully as I took the key from her.

"I've been to the mayor's office earlier and he's more than excited to meet the so-called Hydra slayer but I told him that he can wait till tomorrow." Sir Kull said. "Besides, you've been through a really tough day. I think it's time for you to rest for now."

"Not before he tastes my cooking!" Serenity said; putting on her apron. "Sit down all of you. It's time for Serenity's signature stew!"

We all ate dinner in the kitchen. Her stew was nothing close to delicious. It was magnificent! Heavenly! I've never tasted anything so good. Sir Kull had removed his helm and joined us. His brown hair was a mess but he didn't care. He was too taken aback by the wonderful stew. "Well, I'll be… Our cook Sir Loin would be begging on your knees once he tastes this one." The knight smiled at Serenity who blushed a little. "Mighty fine cooking from a mighty fine woman, I say."

When we finished dinner, Alina and Reens said goodbye and went back to their shops. Sir Kull, Ash and I followed Serenity as she shows us our rooms. Once she opened the door to the lobby however, we were all greeted by cheers and shouts. A crowd had gathered and mobbed us. A lot of people were clapping my back or shaking my hand while talking all together. Matt and his friends were nowhere in sight.

"Hey how did you do it?" One guy said.

"Nice one, you're the man!" Says the other.

"Spare some change?" I don't know how he got in here.

"Rogues for the win!" says a younger guy.

"Hey, if you ever wanna you know, '_hang_ _out'_, I'll be by the harbor. Waiting. Call me Trixie…" A female rogue winked at me playfully and licked her lips invitingly before walking away with her hips swaying. I'll try not to remember that.

"What happened?" A clueless middle-aged man asked.

We manage to move away from the crowd thanks to Sir Kull and follow Serenity to the second floor. Ash has been staying here for a long time and his room was just across mine; Room 207. Serenity cleared her throat. "Well Sir Kull, I'm afraid all the rooms here in the second floor are occupied. You have to follow me upstairs. Thankfully, Room 302 has just been vacated. You're quite lucky tonight."

The knight shrugged. "I already felt lucky once I entered the kitchen earlier. So…lead the way mistress?"

Serenity smiled warmly and led the way upstairs. The knight followed her. Ash rolled his eyes and then stretched his arms. "Well, it's been a long day I'll see you again tomorrow. Oh before I forget, keep your stuff away from boxes just in case. Sneevils are a tricky bunch."

His mentioning of Sneevils made me remember about my mission to find the Black Dragon Box. "You mean there are Sneevils here?"

"Here?" Ash replied with almost a laugh. "They're everywhere! Are you looking for something?"

"Yeah." I said hopefully. "Do you know where to find their hideouts?"

"Well, no…" Ash admitted. "But I know someone who does. She's a friend of mine; more or less. Her name's Robina Hood. She knows the forests more than anybody. Shhh… don't tell anyone that I know her alright?"

"Okay. So will you take me to her tomorrow?"

"Of course, it's all I can do for helping me back there." Ash shrugged. "Though, I could've really handled the situation by myself. Well, good night!"

We both went to our respective rooms. Mine wasn't that spacious but not small either. There was an old dresser, a bed, a small bedside drawer with a lamp, a picture frame of a sunset, a dusty old chest, and a wooden chair, that's just about it. Perfect. I went to the bathroom and washed myself before laying myself on the bed with some fresh clothes on. I decided to keep the belt bag beside me tonight just in case. Sleep came in seconds. My only thoughts as I drifted to sleep was my arrival in Falconreach. New home. New life.

**(A/N: **I hope someone's still reading this. Anyways, it's been a while but yeah, I managed to pull this one off and I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter. About the family relations like Alina being the King's niece, I made that up to add more background to her. Well, I'd like to know how you think about my story so far. Is it worth continuing? Anyways, I'm not sure when the next chapter would be but it will come out. Soon. See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: **It's been a while since someone reviewed. It means a lot. Thanks. Now on with the story…**)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Robina Hood, at Your Service!**

I got up early right after dawn. I didn't dream about anything last night which was a relief. It was a cold morning and the whole place was calm and still. I washed up and made my way downstairs. There were a few people at the lobby and most of them are still trying to brush their sleepiness off. Serenity was already up and going about her business; preparing breakfast and such. She fixed me some pancakes and I dug in.

"Thanks! That was delicious." I told her once I devoured the pancakes.

"You better start getting used to it." She smiled and continued to sweep the floor with her broom.

"Can I help you with anything?" I asked seeing that she's really busy this early in the morning. I also owe her a lot for letting me stay here for free.

She paused and thought for a while. "Well…I got this whole place covered. Ash is cleaning that old storage shed at the back. I think you should lend him a hand."

I left her and headed to the back. I was still in the kitchen when I heard the noises outside.

_Whoosh! Whoosh! Clang!_

"Ow!" Ash yelped.

I opened the door and saw him rubbing his hand; his large sword lying on the ground.

"Oh hey, you're up." He winced as he massaged his wrist. "I was just training. Hit the wall at full swing by accident. No biggy."

"I see…" I walked over to a small wooden shed. Almost every inch of it has been covered by cobwebs it really looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. "Serenity said you need a hand back here."

"Yeah. It'll get this done faster." He put away his sword and we got to work. It took us about three hours to clean it and the sun was already high up when we're done.

Serenity came over to check on us and she was quite impressed. "Oh my, the place looks new. Thank you! As a reward I'm going to whip up something good for the both of you for lunch!"

The idea of the good food that was about to come made my mouth water but I remember that we're going to be meeting someone today. "Thanks Serenity but I think we're going to be a little late for lunch. Ash is going to show me around the town."

Serenity smiled. "I see. Well take care you two! I'll have your lunch ready and waiting when you come back okay? Oh and by the way, the mayor wants to meet you later this evening, Vincent. Don't be gone too long!"

"Sure thing sis! We'll be back before you know it." Ash waved and we went on our way.

"So…where are we going exactly?" I asked. We were walking by Falconreach's town square. I couldn't help but notice most of the townsfolk stealing glances at me and talking among themselves. I tried to ignore them as best as I could.

"Surewould Forest. It's right by the outskirts of town on the east." He replied.

"What about Surewould Forest?" A female voice spoke behind us all of a sudden. She sounded familiar.

We both spun around. It was that rogue from last night. Her name was Trixie or something if I remember right. She had a mischievous smile on her lips and a strange glint on her green eyes. Her silver hair was tied in a pony-tail with a few braids falling down the sides of her face. She would've looked beautiful if she wasn't acting so naughty and seductive. "So you're Vincent." Her eyes ran up and down my body. I swallowed. "You've been the talk of town recently."

"Uh…excuse us miss, aren't you Matt's-?" Ash spoke a little nervously.

"Yes, yes I am. But he won't notice that I'm gone. He wouldn't even remember me leaving the house. _You_ still remember me though, from last night…" She said slowly as she traced random shapes with her finger on my shoulder. "Don't cha… pretty boy?"

"Look here uh, Trixie, we're kind of busy right now." I admitted. "We have to go. See ya' round."

"Is that so? Then, can I come? Surewould forest is quite dangerous for newcomers or just plain idiots." She glanced at Ash with a hint of disgust. "You'll need a companion that's _way more _capable in combat. You'll never know. Besides, I'm bored…"

"No need. We can manage. C'mon Vince." Ash shot back before he grabbed my shoulder, spun me around, and continued walking without another word.

"Uh, yeah, right behind you." I replied. Fortunately, she didn't follow us. I'm already worked up with everything that's been going on and I don't want her to make it more complicated. Besides, she's not even my type of girl.

"That was close. If Matt as much as hears a word about you hitting on his girl, talking to his girl, or even looking at his girl, you're a dead guy. Seriously…" Ash said when he cooled down. At that time, we passed a small cottage filled with assorted little creatures. It looked like a pet shop or something. I followed Ash by the narrow dirt road. It then split into two paths. Ash took the left one. We soon passed a sign reading: _Surewould Forest._

"Okay, from here on, stay sharp. This place is crawling with bandits. You'll never know…" Ash warned but then shrugged. "Nah, who am I kidding? You killed the Hydra. Nothing here can hurt you. Probably…"

That wasn't really assuring but he had a point. I've had a great deal of experience fighting bandits and I don't see any reason why I should be worked up about a few. We ventured deeper into the woods. The forest is now very much alive with buzzes, chirps and howls filling the dense humid noontime air. We were walking down a shaded path when Ash stopped and raised his hand signaling me to stop as well. I froze and examined my surroundings. The animal noises were still there and unbothered. My eyes scanned every possible hiding place; bushes, tree branches from high up, foxholes, etc. So far, nothing.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Just checking. This is one of their hunting grounds." Ash explained while cautiously scanning the ground. "Bad stuff happened to me here. Really bad stuff. Got caught by one of their traps and I spent two whole days hanging upside down on a tree. Two whole days! It's crazy I know but yeah, it happened."

We cautiously made our way through with Ash talking more about how he spent two days here. We didn't find any traps but there has been evidence that there had been traps here once. We found several decaying pieces of rope tied on tree trunks and scattered on the ground.

"Well, I guess we're good to go." Ash stretched his back and sighed. "Their camp's right this- whoa!"

There was a sharp _Zip!_ And the next thing I knew, Ash was dangling upside down beside a large elm with his foot caught on a snare trap that's been lying there hidden all the time.

"The same spot! The same freakin' spot!" Ash burst out as he panicked and struggled to reach his entangled foot. That's when he noticed me standing there. He sighed in relief. "Good thing you're here. I was already starting to look forward to another two days. Or worse…"

"Hang on." I drew one of my Magma Daggers and started cutting the rope. The slight contact seared the rope gradually, letting out some smoke that doesn't smell so good.

"Careful…careful…_Oof!" _The rope gave and Ash fell instantly. I grabbed his shirt collar to avoid giving him a nastier fall, making him land on his back. "Ow…ow…ow…"

"Sorry about that. Didn't know you were gonna fall sooner." I sheathed my dagger and that's when I heard giggling from above.

"You never give up do ya?" A girl's voice spoke from one of the tree tops. I looked up and saw a teenage girl's figure one of the branches. I had to squint because the sun was shining right behind her making it difficult to make out her features. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stay out of our camping grounds. It won't be a secret anymore of you keep coming here you know."

"I pretty much got the message the first time this happened." Ash groaned while he rubbed his back. "But someone wants to see you."

"Yeah, I can see that. Hello there." She greeted me as she hopped down the tree with ease. Now that she's in the shade, I can fully make out her features. She was pretty with her long light brown hair, with a slim but athletic figure in a matching green and brown ranger's outfit by the looks of it, a pair of thick brown leather gloves perfect for archery, her bow and quiver tucked in her shoulder, but what caught me most were her sparkling blue eyes underlined by her warm but somehow mischievous smile. I can't help but stare. She waved her hand in front of me. "Anyone in there? I said hello."

I cleared my throat and shook off my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah, uh hi…"

"Ash said you're looking for me. Well, here I am. Robina Hood, at your service!" She held out her hand and I shook it.

"The name's Vincent. I came here because I need your help with something." I managed to say. I came here for the Black Dragon Box and nothing else. "Do you know any good Sneevil hideouts around here?"

"Commonly, people ask that question when a Sneevil had taken something from them. Let me think…"She paused for a moment. "Well…there are quite a few but there are also those lone Sneevils who thrive among themselves. I enjoy trapping them and taking what they have once in a while. They do have interesting stuff sometimes. Now that you mention it, I'm tracking one right now."

"And the trap earlier was meant for those creatures, not for me, right?" Ash said; a little hopeful.

"Well…I set that one both for trapping Sneevils and keeping guys like you away from here." She shrugged and turned east as she tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "This one just came from the city. By any chance, he might have what you're looking for. What is _it_ exactly? Is it valuable?"

"Yeah, what is it exactly?" Ash chimed in.

"Well…" I don't really know what to say. We've only met and I really don't know much about her or Ash. She did look friendly enough to trust though. Probably…

Robina raised her eyebrow and shrugged as if saying _Well? What's it gonna be?_

"I'm looking for a box, about this big?" I took a stick and drew on the dry ground. "It has fancy golden designs on the edges with a dragon's head symbol on the front. Like this…"

"And it's painted black." Robina added. I shot her a look or surprise. Her attention was somewhere else though. Her gaze was following something.

"Okay…how did you know that?" I asked.

"Your Sneevil is about to run off with it right now." She said a matter-of-factly. I followed her gaze and immediately caught sight of the tiny green creature just by the entrance of its den tugging with all its effort on nothing but the Black Dragon Box itself.

"Gotcha…" I smiled in anticipation while keeping my voice down.

"Hey, I see him!" Ash exclaimed beside me; alarming the Sneevil which tugged the box free and is now making a quick getaway with the thing on top of its head.

Robina and I both gave him nonchalant expressions. He then finally got the idea. "You said _gotcha_ not _gotcha! _coz you're trying not to…Oh…my bad."

I was about to draw my daggers and spring into action but Robina held me back; a knowing look in her face. "I got this…"

She stood up and fired an arrow unceremoniously as if it was nothing out of the ordinary; like tying a shoe or looking at yourself in the mirror. It zipped past the Sneevil and struck the center of a nearby tree trunk. The Sneevil stopped dead on its tracks, obviously terrified, and ran the other direction.

"Great shot sis…except for the fact that we're hunting Sneevils, not trees!" Ash blurted out. I could already tell that these two argue a lot.

"Oh shut up, at least _I_ know what I'm doing." Robina retorted. She slung her bow and beckoned for us. "C'mon, this way."

"What exactly is she doing?" Ash asked me when she was out of hearing distance. I shrugged.

We followed her deeper into the woods. She parried thick bushes and went on as if she knew everything about the forest. Well, maybe she does. She would also occasionally stop in her tracks and would listen to any odd sounds. Her blue eyes would dart from one place to another, looking for anything odd or out of place as I watch them glisten like tiny sapphires every time the afternoon sun reflects on them. I stopped looking when she caught me staring and asked me what was wrong.

"Uh…I'm just wondering how much further." Was all that I can manage to say. Hey, I was nervous.

"Relax, we're almost there. Gee, you must be bored. I thought you would like to see how pretty this place is just like how I did. Guess I was wrong." She said a little annoyed and disappointed too. I didn't mean to offend but I was nervous. Besides, the forest did look beautiful. I was just more interested in her. Whoa, where did that come from?

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" I was about to say but Ash butted in.

"I would've loved the view and all if I didn't spend two whole days with nothing to do but stare at it…while upside down."

"I was talking to _him_…" Robina replied; emphasizing on the last word.

"Fine, fine. I was never here…" Ash yawned and waved the subject off. Robina huffed and walked a little more briskly; keeping her distance from us without saying another word.

A minute later we came into a familiar clearing; familiar in a sense that it's the same area where we entered the forest earlier.

"Hey…we're back where we started!" Ash complained. "You could've just told us!"

"I was following the tracks. They led here. Just where I wanted it to be..." Robina replied. We then heard squirming sounds and I spotted the Black Dragon Box lying on the ground in plain sight. The Sneevil was nowhere to be found. That is until we looked up and saw it dangling upside down with its foot caught in one of her traps; the same kind she used on Ash.

"Works both ways." Robina shrugged before she approached the Sneevil and cooed. "Hey there little guy. That's a nice box you brought me. You should come here more often and bring me more good stuff!"

The Sneevil squirmed even more. "My box! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Nu'uh." She waved a finger in front of the Sneevil. "It's mine now."

"NO!" The Sneevil began trashing around. That's when I realized what she just said.

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude but I should be taking that Black Dragon Box."

"Oh, so it's called a Black Dragon Box." She nodded before placing her foot on top of it. Her elbow rested on her thigh. "Well mister, technically, it's my box now. Though, we can come to terms if you like. My terms that is."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, huh sis? You should be following _his_ terms." Ash said. "This guy right here ki-"

"Okay, what are your terms?" I said quickly before Ash could make a fuss again about how I killed the Hydra.

"Say wha?" Ash looked at me as if I've just gone crazy. "C'mon Vince. It's your box. She can't stop you from taking it if you try. How can she?"

"You're the guy who killed the Hydra, right?" I felt her become tense as she realized. She gripped her bow as if expecting a fight.

I walked over to her. I felt her brace herself; ready to spring into action if ever I try to take the box by force. "Hey. Stop it. I'm not doing anything like that." I told her in the calmest tone I can manage. "Heck, it's not even my box too but I'm just sent to retrieve it. Anyways, it's your box right now since you're the one who went through all the trouble to get it."

"Well, it's not that much trouble at all." She managed a smile. I can feel her relax a little. That's a good sign.

"So, how's it gonna be?"

She thought for a second; ignoring the trashing Sneevil above us. "Well, I just need help with a couple of things. Help me out and I'll give you the box. Deal?"

"Deal. When do we start?" I saw Ash throw his hands in the air in exasperation while muttering to himself.

"It's getting late." She glanced at the afternoon sun which was starting to sink in. "First thing in the morning?"

"Sure. I'll see you then." I turned around and was about to join Ash when I remembered something. "Oh, by the way."

"Yeah?" She was gagging the Sneevil's mouth who spouted some nasty words to her just now.

"The forest was beautiful. I'd sure wanna come by again sometime. If you don't mind?"

She smiled warmly at that. Her blue eyes had that same glisten again. "I'll think about it. If you don't get trapped, that means yes. See ya tomorrow!"

We waved goodbye to each other and I joined Ash as we headed home.

"Unbelievable. Just…unbelievable…" Ash sighed. "You could've just taken it you know? Why make stuff more complicated?"

"I think it's fair enough." I replied as I stare into the early evening sky; not really giving much attention to what Ash is rambling about.

"You got to meet the mayor tonight. Don't forget that." He reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." We passed by the pet store. My mind wasn't really on the meeting with the mayor and stuff. I'm just wondering if I'll get trapped when I visit Surewould Forest again.

**(A/N:** I hope I filled out Robina's character well. I don't know. You people judge. It's been a very long time since the last update and I'm all to blame for that. Well, I guess that's life. I'll hopefully be able to update sooner. See yas! Iron Raven out…**)**


End file.
